El misterio de Redsboro
by Ana-List
Summary: Un nuevo caso lleva a la UAC a un pequeño pueblo de Pensilvania. Las leyendas cuentan que está embrujado... Nuestros chicos no solo se enfrentarán a sus miedos, sino que no tardarán en descubrir que todas las leyendas tienen su parte de verdad.
1. Redsboro

_**N/A**_ : Aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia como bien prometí. No os podéis quejar porque ni siquiera os ha dado tiempo a echarme de menos. En cuanto a este fic, no guarda relación con Lo que pasa en Las Vegas ni Mientras pasan las horas; es totalmente independiente y durará entre diez y doce capítulos.

Aviso de que es puramente un caso, aunque tiene momentos de humor que se que os van a gustar, misterio y veréis a nuestros chicos pasando miedo en más de una ocasión. En cuanto a parejas, ya veré que hago, aunque este no es un fic romántico como tal si habrá momentos... Dicho esto os hago un breve resumen para que os situéis:

Lugar: Redsboro, Pensilvania.

Crímenes: Familia Allen, los padres y dos niñas. Familia Baker, los padres y su hijo adolescente.

Modus operandi: Usa arma blanca. Acuchilla y corta el cuello de sus víctimas.

Jefe al cargo: Sheriff Turing.

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Mentes Criminales no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadores y CBS.**

* * *

 _"El miedo es como el fuego; si lo controlas te calentará y te mantendrá vivo, pero si te controla a ti te quemará y destruirá..." Sylvester Stallone_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Redsboro**

La oficina estaba tranquila. Desde que Morgan tenía su despacho propio era menos usual verle haciendo de las suyas con Reid y Prentiss. Eso no quería decir que no se hiciesen bromas o molestara a sus compañeros, pero al menos esos casos eran más aislados que antes.

Cuando Hotch volvió de su reunión con Strauss y un nuevo caso debajo del brazo sus subordinados simplemente trabajaban tranquilamente, con unas pequeñas pilas de informes sobre sus mesas. Vio como Reid bebía de su vaso de café y Prentiss se estiraba. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al pensar en todos los dólares que se iban a la semana por el consumo de café del Doctor Reid.

-Chicos, tenemos un caso. –Les avisó. Ambos se levantaron inmediatamente y fueron a la sala de juntas. Llamó a la puerta del despacho de Dave, que hablaba por teléfono y le hizo un gesto para que aguardara un momento.

-Sí, ya lo sé, solo dile que como vuelva a encontrarme un mapache en la depuradora de la piscina porque él no ha sabido cerrar un estúpido candado tendrá serios problemas. –Acto seguido colgó. –¿Sabías que hay mapaches en DC? –Hotch negó divertido.

-¿Tu mansión te empieza a dar problemas?

-Quien me da problemas es el nuevo jardinero. ¿Caso nuevo? –Preguntó reparando en los informes que llevaba bajo el brazo.

-Sí.

-Solo dime que no es en Los Angeles. –Podía notar algo de temor en su tono.

-Pensilvania. –Dave sonrió levantándose.

-Eso está mejor.

Ambos fueron directos a la sala de conferencias, donde ya les esperaba el resto del equipo.

-Strauss nos acaba de dar un caso.

-¿Directamente? –Preguntó JJ con un gesto de confusión. Lo normal era que los casos le llegaran a ella y los presentara.

-Por lo visto conoce al sheriff del pueblo y contactó con ella personalmente. –Explicó repartiendo las carpetas con la información a cada uno. –Redsboro, Pensilvania.

-¿Tú no eres de Pensilvania? –Preguntó Dave mirando a JJ.

-Sí, de hecho lo conozco de oídas, pero pilla más al norte de donde yo crecí. Dicen que es precioso y está embrujado. –Dijo como si estuviera contando una historia de miedo.

-Lo que faltaba… -Se quejó el más mayor. –Por si no tenemos suficiente con un asesino en serie también cuentos de fantasmas… -Compartió una mirada cómplice con Prentiss.

-Tranquilo, David. Si te da miedo siempre puedes dormir con Morgan.

-Redsboro es un pueblo pequeño y tranquilo. En tan solo una semana ha habido dos series de asesinatos. Los Allen: el padre, Harold, degollado mientras dormía; La madre, Debra, con dos puñaladas en el torso. –Todos miraron las fotos.

-Por la sangre que tiene en la cara, parece como si el SUDES la hubiera tapado la boca para que no gritara. –Señaló Morgan.

-Sus dos hijas fueron encontradas en el piso inferior. La pequeña de 9 años murió a causa de un golpe contundente con el atizador de la chimenea y la mayor de 14 fue apuñalada con el propio atizador.

-¿Hay signos de abusos? –Hotch negó.

-Anteayer fueron encontrados los cuerpos de los Baker. El padre, Franklin, también en la cama, con tres puñaladas en el pecho y la madre, Carol, degollada.

-Intentó huir, pero el SUDES la agarró por detrás y la mató. –Apuntó Reid al ver el cuerpo de la mujer cerca de la puerta del dormitorio.

-Su hijo Josh, de 15 años, fue encontrado en el pasillo con 18 puñaladas y signos de forcejeo. –En su rostro se podían ver varios cortes.

-¿18 puñaladas? –Cuestionó JJ.

-Se ensañó.

-Sí, pero eso no encaja. ¿Por qué con el chico si se ensaña?

-Quizás porque intentó luchar. –Opinó Morgan.

-¿Hay alguna relación entre las dos familias? –Preguntó Prentiss.

-Toda la relación posible que puede haber entre dos familias en un pueblo pequeño. Los chicos iban al mismo instituto, vivían en la misma zona y tenían el mismo nivel socioeconómico. Los trabajos de los padres no están conectados. Harold trabajaba en una fábrica y Franklin era fontanero. Debra Allen era enfermera y Carol Baker ama de casa. –Explicó Hotch leyendo el informe. –Seguimos en el avión que sale en 20 minutos.

Todos fueron directos al aeropuerto y tomaron asiento en el jet.

-La única conexión que veo es que son familias totalmente normales y que viven en un pueblecito. –Decía Rossi. Hotch encendió el portátil para hablar con García.

-Hola preciosa. –Saludó Morgan.

-Hola encanto. ¿Necesitas mis poderosas manos? –Preguntó con picardía.

-Siempre las necesito. –Emily y JJ sonrieron divertidas.

-García, ¿Puedes decirnos si alguna de las víctimas se había metido en problemas recientemente?

-Ahora mismo, distinguido señor. –Empezó a teclear en su ordenador.

-Ummm… veamos… Josh sacaba buenas notas y no se metía en líos. Con Susan pasaba lo mismo. Espera, aquí hay algo… Carol Richards había denunciado a su jefe, Richard Munroe, por acoso laboral. El juicio estaba previsto para dentro de tres meses.

-No creo que se haya dedicado a matar por una denuncia. Sería el primer sospechoso, de todas maneras investígalo. ¿Algo más?

-Nada.

-Busca en sus cuentas por si hubiera algo e investiga si alguien del pueblo tenía algo en contra de ellos.

-Eso haré señor, que tengáis buen viaje.

-Gracias García. –Contestó Emily a la vez que ella se desconectaba.

-Cuando lleguemos, Dave y Reid a la primera escena del crimen, Prentiss y Morgan a la segunda. JJ y yo iremos al forense y nos reuniremos con los familiares de las víctimas. –Todos asintieron.

* * *

 **PUEBLO DE REDSBORO, PENSILVANIA**

Cuando la Unidad llegó a Redsboro vieron que se encontraba a las orillas de un lago, rodeado por inmensos bosques y grandes colinas plagadas por multitud de ovejas. En el horizonte se avistaban montañas más escarpadas, cuyas cumbres estaban ligeramente nevadas. La estampa era preciosa, sin embargo la niebla le daba un aspecto tenebroso. Los diferentes matices verdes de la vegetación contrastaban con las fachadas rojizas del pueblo. Lo primero que llamaba la atención desde el punto de vista urbanístico era la iglesia, con una enorme torre que sobresalía entre los demás edificios. Desde los coches pudieron comprobar como las campanas replicaban por todo el pueblo. Los edificios más altos se repartían por el centro, mientras que las pequeñas casas se distribuían en una zona residencial más apartada. Las dos calles principales convergían en una glorieta adornada por la escultura de un cazador con un perro labrador, que sostenía entre sus fauces el cadáver de un ave. El ayuntamiento se encontraba justo detrás, era un edificio pequeño pero elegante que parecía sacado de un cuento de Chaucer. Desde ahí se podían ver un viejo teatro y varios establecimientos, como una farmacia, un par de bares, un hostal, una librería y varios pequeños comercios.

Según les estaba contando Reid, Redsboro tenía 4.049 habitantes. Ahora siete menos. Antiguamente era un pueblo dedicado a la minería, ahora su industria se basaba en el textil, la agricultura, la caza y la pesca.

No tardaron en recorrer el pueblo y llegar a la pequeña comisaría local. Un joven delgado y pelirrojo les esperaba fuera y al verles se acercó a ellos.

-Hola, soy el ayudante del Sheriff, Danniel Guildford, pero pueden llamarme Danny, aquí todo el mundo lo hace. –Anunció estrechando con entusiasmo la mano de cada uno de ellos. –Pasen por aquí, el Sheriff les está esperando. ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Ha sido largo? ¿Se han perdido? –Empezó a preguntar. Rossi y Morgan se miraron divertidos mientras JJ respondía amablemente a sus preguntas.

Al pasar a la comisaría los pocos agentes que había se les quedaron mirando. Un hombre de mediana edad, alto y de cabello oscuro, con aspecto autoritario se acercó a ellos.

-Señor, ya han llegado.

-Ya lo veo Danny. Gracias. Soy el Sheriff Benjamin Turing. –Dijo estrechando con firmeza la mano de Hotch.

-Agente Hotchner. Le presento a nuestro enlace con los medios, Jennifer Jareau. –El hombre estrechó su mano también. –Los Agentes Especiales Rossi, Prenttis, Morgan y el Doctor Reid.

-Vaya, parece que tiene tu edad Danny. –Reid se movió incómodo cuando el chico le sonrió alegre. –Gracias por venir. Podrán alojarse en el hostal de la calle principal, creo que hay suficientes habitaciones disponibles para todos.

-Y si necesitan cualquier cosa díganmelo, que yo me encargaré de que se sientan como en Quantico. –Dijo Danny. JJ mostró su gratitud e informó al Sheriff de cómo procederían. Turing decidió ir con Prentiss y Morgan y mandó a Danny con Rossi y Reid.

* * *

 **CASA DE LOS BAKER, SEGUNDA ESCENA DEL CRIMEN**

La casa de los Baker era una casa de aspecto bastante común y dos plantas.

-¿Sabe algo de la familia? –Preguntó Morgan pasando el cordón policial.

-Eran buena gente, una familia normal que no se merecía eso. –El Sheriff Turing parecía realmente afectado por el caso. –Espero pillar a ese malnacido y que el peso de la justicia caiga sobre él.

El piso de abajo estaba ordenado, tan solo figuraban las marcas que había hecho la policía científica para la investigación. Cuando llegaron arriba comprobaron la enorme mancha de sangre que había en el suelo.

-Aquí fue donde mató a Josh. –Le indicó a Prentiss que se acercó con cuidado. –Mi sobrina iba a su clase, era un buen chico.

-Se arrastró. Intentó luchar contra el SUDES y él le apuñaló por la espalda cuando intentó escapar. –Prentiss pasó al dormitorio. –Creo que oyó los gritos de su madre y corrió a ayudarla.

-Ella no pudo hacer nada por su marido y salió corriendo. –Dijo Morgan estando de acuerdo. Investigaron el resto de la habitación. Al acercarse a la cómoda algo llamó la atención de Prentiss.

-Hey Morgan. –El aludido se acercó. –Este marco está mirando hacia la ventana. –Era una foto de Josh sonriendo.

-¿Estaba así cuando llegaron? –Preguntó el moreno. El Sheriff frunció el ceño confuso.

-Solo hicimos fotografías y sacamos huellas. No tocamos nada que no fueran los cadáveres. ¿Qué importancia tiene?

-El resto de las fotografías, tanto en el piso de abajo como aquí, están perfectamente colocadas, sin embargo esta mira a la ventana. Puede que el SUDES la cogiera y la observara antes de matarles. –Explicó Emily.

-Puede ser una mera coincidencia.

-O puede que eso nos diga algo importante del SUDES. –Intervino Morgan.

-¿Siempre se basan en conjeturas? –Mientras que antes había sido desconfiado, ahora estaba hablando con altanería. Antes de que Morgan contestara, Prentiss se adelantó con frialdad sin prestarle mucha atención.

-A partir de lo que usted llama conjeturas elaboramos un perfil psicológico, sociológico y geográfico del criminal. Nos metemos en su mente y analizamos por qué lo ha hecho para atraparle.

-Y le atrapamos. –Aseguró Morgan saliendo tras su compañera y dejando al Sheriff en la habitación. -¿Sabes que eso se lo podría haber soltado yo, verdad? –Emily sonrió.

-Con todas las veces que cuestionan nuestro trabajo, me apetecía decirlo a mí esta vez. Pero si tanta ilusión te hace, la próxima te la dejo a ti.

* * *

 _En el próximo capítulo : Rossi y Reid descubren algo importante en la primera escena del crimen; Danny le cuenta al equipo que el pueblo está embrujado; y a uno de nuestros chicos le afectará más que al resto. ¿Quién será?_

Gracias por leer y no olvidéis dejar un comentario. Saludos!


	2. Una historia de fantasmas

**N/A:** Hola de nuevo queridos lectores, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Vosotros me echáis de menos, pero yo a vosotros también si no comentáis, que lo sepáis. Que si alguna de mis habituales (Francesca Salazar, Luna lunera, JuliaGOG, TaylerFZ, Laurall, Letraherida, Constanza MC, AliceB1402, new JessJe o mi fantasmita Natalia Uvur) no comenta, lo echo de menos. Es que me tenéis muy bien acostumbrada ;) Y por cierto, una de vosotras ha acertado...

No lo dije antes pero la historia no se desarrolla en ningún tiempo en concreto respecto a la serie, pero sí es después de la sexta temporada, solo que JJ sigue ejerciendo su rol de enlace con los medios.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Una historia de fantasmas**

 **CASA DE LOS ALLEN, PRIMERA ESCENA DEL CRIMEN**

Mala suerte. Eso es lo que tenía David Rossi, por si no tuviera suficiente con Reid soltando estadísticas todo el tiempo, ahora tenía a ese muchacho haciéndole preguntas cada dos por tres. Que si sus libros, que si cómo era trabajar en el FBI, que si le dejaba tiempo libre para su familia, que si blablablá… Ahora el chico estaba hablando con Reid sobre un seminario que había dado hace poco y lo peor es que ambos parecían estar disfrutando. _"Encima le sigue el rollo… Tal para cual…"_

Llegaron a casa de los Allen. En la planta baja el aire estaba enrarecido, pese a la tranquilidad de la estancia había algo inquietante en esa habitación.

-Da escalofríos… -Susurró Danny.

-Aquí es donde mató a las niñas. –Reid se acercó. La chimenea estaba justo al lado de la televisión. Rossi frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué hacían las niñas aquí abajo a la una de la madrugada? –Preguntó en voz alta. Reid comprobó el DVD y sonrió con tristeza.

-Veían una película a escondidas. En las fotos se veía un vaso roto en el suelo. Es posible que la pequeña estuviera viendo una película y la mayor se la encontrara al levantarse para beber agua.

 _"¿Alex, qué haces despierta? Voy a por un vaso de agua y nos vamos a la cama."_

-Entonces la pequeña vio al asesino y para que no gritara la dio con el atizador. –Dijo imitando el gesto como lo habría hecho el asesino.

-¿Pero por qué nadie oyó nada? –Preguntó Danny. Ambos se miraron.

-Porque primero fue a por los padres. –Reid le dio la razón al mayor. Los tres subieron al dormitorio principal. –Primero mató al padre rápidamente cortándole el cuello. –Explicó Dave en voz alta. –Y cuando la mujer se despertó le tapó la boca para que no gritara y la apuñaló varias veces. –Reid se quedó pensativo.

-Espera Rossi, mira la escena. Esto lo tenía controlado, en cambio, en el salón tuvo que improvisar. –Dave frunció el ceño.

-Porque ellas no estaban dentro de sus planes.

-Los padres eran el objetivo. Las niñas se interpusieron sin querer en su camino.

-¿Las mató para no dejar testigos? –Preguntó Danny.

-O porque posiblemente le reconocerían. –Finalizó Reid. Echaron otro vistazo a la casa pero no encontraron nada, así que volvieron a la comisaría donde les esperaban Hotch y JJ, que acababan de hablar con el forense.

* * *

 **COMISARÍA DE REDSBORO**

-El corte en el cuello de Harold Allen era profundo. –Explicó Hotch cuando el equipo entero se reunió. –Sin embargo, el de Carol Baker fue más inseguro. Y hay algo más, a los Allen los mató un zurdo, pero las heridas de los Baker indican que el asesino era diestro.

-¿Son dos asesinos? –Preguntó el Sheriff.

-Sin duda. –Estuvo de acuerdo Morgan. Dave se movió pensativo en su silla.

-Las dos series de asesinatos se parecen, pero hay algo que me mosquea… El asesino de los Allen no pretendía matar a las niñas… ¿Por qué?

-Su objetivo eran los padres. –Opinó JJ.

-En cuanto a los Baker, a Carol no le tapó la boca, la agarró del cuello y se lo cortó.

-Entonces pudo gritar y alertar a Josh. –Habló Reid.

-Pero con él sí se ensañó. ¿Y si no fue por qué le plantó cara? –Se preguntó Prentiss. -¿Y si fue personal? –Hotch la miró por encima del hombro y volvió a echar un vistazo a las fotos para luego girarse.

-No son un grupo, es un imitador, dos casos distintos.

Era tarde y Danny les había traído amablemente unas hamburguesas para que cenaran, así que mientras comían comentaban el caso con el Sheriff Turing, compartiendo teorías y llegando a la idea de que era muy probable que el segundo SUDES se hubiera aprovechado del primer asesinato y hubiese matado a los Baker para vengarse de Josh y simular que fue obra del asesino de los Allen, tapando así sus huellas. La foto y el ensañamiento con el cuerpo del chico era lo que les hizo elaborar esa teoría.

-Mañana interrogaremos a las personas del entorno más cercano de Josh. Ahora nos trasladaremos al hostal y descansaremos para mañana estar frescos. –Anunció Hotch.

-Danny, acompáñales al Hostal y habla con Mary. –El joven asintió. –Yo les veo mañana. –Dijo Turing despidiéndose.

-¿Cómo es que Redsboro tiene un hospital? Es un pueblo muy pequeño... –Comentó Hotch mirando el mapa.

-Eso es porque está situado estratégicamente y es el punto más cercano para el resto de pueblos vecinos. –Explicó Danny. –¿Lo ve? –Dijo señalando el resto de pueblos en el mapa. –Vienen pacientes de al menos 10 pueblos distintos. –Luego se dirigió a las mujeres. –En fin, ya es hora de irse. Si alguno de ustedes prefiere quedarse en mi casa, tengo una habitación libre. –Las chicas se miraron divertidas. –El hospicio de Mary es bastante siniestro, y no ayuda que justo detrás esté el antiguo psiquiátrico.

-Uuuhhh. –Se burló Morgan. –Hey Prentiss, si tienes miedo puedes dormir conmigo. –Ella rodó los ojos con gesto de cansancio.

-Sigue soñando, Derek. No le temo a los fantasmas, ni si quiera a los que son como tú.

-Pues debería, Agente Prentiss. –Dijo el ayudante del Sheriff acercándose a ella. –Son muchos los que aseguran oír desde las habitaciones del hostal los gritos de los pacientes del psiquiátrico peleándose por ver quién está más loco. Es más, a veces se ven luces y se escuchan pasos dentro.

-Seguramente sean muchachos en busca de problemas. –Intervino Rossi restándole importancia.

-Y cuando suenan las tres de la mañana la figura de un loco ataviado con una gabardina aparece frente al edificio.

-¿Un hombre con gabardina? –JJ parecía divertida. –He visto cosas peores…

-La mente ve lo que quiere ver. –Intervino Reid. –Si hay una leyenda por el pueblo y alguien pasea casualmente por el edificio, la gente verá a un loco con gabardina. –Danny le miró con interés. –Hace años se hizo una prueba en el Lago Ness y delante de un grupo de turistas hicieron que se elevara desde el agua un tronco. Al pedirles a los turistas que dibujaran lo que acababan de ver, todos dibujaron la cabeza de un monstruo, cuando estaba claro que era un simple tronco.

-Aun así, háganme caso y eviten mirar o levantarse a esa hora.

-¿Habéis acabado ya con las historias de fantasmas? –La voz de Hotch era una mezcla de cansancio y fastidio. Todos fueron al hospicio de Mary y cada uno se instaló en su habitación para descansar.

* * *

 **HOSTAL DE MARY**

La habitación de Morgan daba al siniestro psiquiátrico, recordó las historias que les contaba Danny y no pudo evitar reír. Al menos al principio, porque se tiró un buen rato dando vueltas en la cama. Genial… No podía dormir… Se levantó de su cama y se puso a hacer abdominales para ver si así le entraba el sueño, era una costumbre que tenía cuando no podía dormir. Tras varias series de ejercicio se levantó y se estiró apoyándose en la ventana. Era muy tarde, tres campanadas resonaron en todo el pueblo. Al volver la vista hacia fuera algo le sobresaltó, la figura de un hombre mirando hacia el hospicio. Morgan dio un paso atrás y resbaló, precipitándose contra el suelo.

-Joder… -Se quejó. Al volver a mirar por la ventana la silueta había desaparecido. Frunció el ceño confundido y cogió su arma para averiguar que pasaba. Al abrir la puerta de su dormitorio y avanzar por el pasillo, alguien chocó contra él de lleno, dándose un cabezazo contra esa persona. Pudo distinguir quien era por su grito.

-¡Ouch! –Exclamó él, sobándose la cabeza. Estaba apoyado sobre una puerta que se abrió y le hizo caer hacia atrás.

-¡Ahhh! –Otro grito, esta vez masculino.

-¿Qué mierda os pasa? –Preguntó sin entender a qué venían esas reacciones. Reid dio la luz de su habitación y Morgan comprobó que portaba su revolver. Prentiss estaba cerca, apoyada contra la puerta de enfrente, acariciándose la cabeza con una mueca de dolor.

-Oí un golpe seco y salí por si había pasado algo. –Explicó la morena. Seguramente se refería a la aparatosa caída de Morgan en su habitación. –Y entonces tu maldita cabeza se interpuso en mi camino.

-No os lo vais a creer pero he visto al hombre del psiquiátrico. –Otra puerta se abrió al final del pasillo y la cabeza de Dave se asomó por el marco.

-Tchsss. –Chistó. –Hay gente que intenta dormir. –Al verles en esa situación frunció el ceño. -¿Qué ha pasado?

-Morgan, qué es un miedica. –Se burló Reid mientras su compañera seguía acariciándose aún la cabeza. Por su expresión podía adivinar que le había dolido bastante el golpe. Esta vez fue ella quien perdió el equilibrio al abrirse la puerta contra la que estaba apoyada. Por suerte, los reflejos de Hotch fueron más rápidos y la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo.

-¿Qué significa esto? –Preguntó mirándola primero a ella y luego a Morgan todavía en el suelo, a la altura de las espinillas de Reid.

-Lo siento Hotch. –Se disculpó el moreno levantándose del suelo y cogiendo su arma, la de Prentiss también estaba en el suelo, así que la recogió y se la devolvió a la vez que ella se soltaba del agarre de su jefe. –Hubo un malentendido. –El hombre les miró con severidad.

-Mañana madrugamos y necesitamos estar descansados, así que volved a la cama ya. –Dijo contundente y cerrando la puerta.

-Morgan, la próxima vez que veas fantasmas intenta ser más discreto. –Farfulló Emily de mal humor volviendo a su habitación. Rossi la miró divertido.

-Coincido con Emily. Buenas noches. –Reid contuvo la risa.

-Sí, tu ríete guaperas, pero tu grito ha sido lo que ha despertado a los demás. –Se giró y volvió a su habitación, olvidando su misión de investigar la extraña figura que había visto minutos antes.

* * *

 _En el próximo capítulo_ : Interrogan a los compañeros de Josh Baker y se descubre una filtración. ¿Habrá dormido Morgan?

Me encanta este capítulo, ¿os imagináis la escena del pasillo? Qué le voy a hacer... Si no pongo un poco de humor reviento.

Gracias por leer y no olvidéis comentar!

Saludos!


	3. Filtraciones y cigarros

_**N/A**_ : _Hola queridos lectores, aquí os trigo un nuevo capítulo. Antes de que se me olvide, hay veces que me llegan vuestros comentarios al correo y otras que no (no sé por qué...) y tengo que leerlos desde la historia. Lo que pasa a veces es que me llegan y se publican en la web varios días más tarde, por eso **Nathaniel** , creíste que no lo habías mandado. Ahora sabrás por qué JJ no se despertó y te dedico un guiño porque hubo una frase que escribiste que me gustó. Espero que te guste._

Por cierto, me encanta que elaboréis vuestras teorías sobre el SUDES. Un consejo, para que no os liéis con los nombres, que a mi me suele pasar hasta cuando escribo.

CASO A: Allen

CASO B: Baker

En este capítulo aparecen dos personajes que tendrán su importancia en el desarrollo del fic: Clara Holden y Noah Parker; amigos de Josh Baker.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Filtraciones y cigarros**

 **COMISARIA DE REDSBORO**

A la mañana siguiente Morgan apareció con cara de cansancio y varios comentarios jocosos salieron de las bocas de sus compañeros.

-Os digo que vi a alguien. No fueron imaginaciones mías.

-Pues yo no oí nada. –Comentó JJ dándole un sorbo a su café recién hecho.

-Tienes el sueño muy profundo. ¿Recordáis el vuelo a Seattle?

-Con todas las turbulencias que hubo y ni te inmutaste…

-Bueno, por lo menos no me lo hago encima cada vez que oigo cuentos de miedo. –Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. –Además, yo lucho contra el mal humano, no contra el sobrenatural.

-Está bien. –Medió Hotch visiblemente irritado por el temita de los fantasmas. –Hoy investigaremos el círculo social de Josh Baker. Dave y Reid, os quiero en la escena del crimen. García investigará el ordenador de Josh, así que necesito que estéis allí e interroguéis a los vecinos. Prentiss y JJ, iréis a hablar con los compañeros de clase de Josh. El Sheriff Turing os acompañará. Morgan y yo seguiremos investigando el primer asesinato, si estamos en lo cierto hay dos SUDES.

* * *

 **COLEGIO WEINSTEIN**

Emily, JJ y el Sheriff llegaron al colegio donde había estudiado Josh Baker. La bandera ondeaba a media asta.

-Hablaré con la directora un momento. –Anunció la rubia adelantándose. Prentiss esperó junto al Sheriff que parecía incómodo.

-Agente Prentiss, me gustaría disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer. No debí cuestionar su trabajo. –Ella le dedicó una sonrisa de comprensión.

-No se preocupe. Aunque no lo crea estamos acostumbrados.

-Parece difícil eso de meterse en la mente de un asesino. ¿Cuál es el truco?

-Ir siempre un paso por delante. –JJ volvió con la directora para interrogar a los alumnos.

Clara Holden fue la primera en ser interrogada. Al parecer era la sobrina de Turing así que Prentiss se las ingenió para que las dejara a solas y así establecer más confianza con la chica. Si tenía algo escabroso que contar, siempre era más fácil hacerlo con una desconocida.

-¿Conocías mucho a Josh? –La chica parecía afectada por la pérdida.

-Éramos compañeros de clase. Coincidíamos en casi todas las asignaturas. –Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su cara. –Excepto en química. Josh odiaba la química, aunque era bueno en matemáticas.

-¿Sabes si alguien tenía algo contra él? –La chica meditó su respuesta.

-No era muy popular. Siempre iba con Noah. –Señaló a un chico que miraba por la ventana del comedor mientras esperaba su turno para que JJ le interrogara. –Eran inseparables. Él está hecho polvo… Una vez Kevin Hoole intentó sobrepasarse conmigo, Noah y Josh me defendieron, aunque les costó una paliza. Fueron muy valientes, Kevin era más fuerte que ellos pero no dudaron en hacer lo que debían. –Las lágrimas empezaron a escaparse de sus ojos ambarinos. –Desde entonces nos hicimos amigos. Josh es… era… muy buen chico. Si Noah o yo estábamos decaídos siempre intentaba sacarnos una sonrisa. Tenía un don para hacer que la gente se sintiera mejor. –Emily la miró con ternura. –Mi tío me ha prometido que detendrán al asesino, pero necesito que usted me lo diga.

-Le atraparemos. –Había conectado con esa chica que parecía conocer muy bien a Josh. –Este es mi teléfono, si recuerdas algo o necesitas hablar puedes llamarme. Sé que tienes a tu tío pero hay cosas que son incómodas de hablar con un familiar, y más si es hombre.

-Gracias, Agente Prentiss. –Emily le dedicó una sonrisa y fue en dirección a donde se encontraba Turing, que miraba a su sobrina con preocupación.

-Es una buena chica.

-Sí que lo es. Suele pasar un fin de semana al mes conmigo para que no me sienta solo. Pensar que le puede pasar algo como a Josh me está destrozando. –Emily pudo ver la angustia en sus ojos.

-Pillaremos a los que hicieron esto. –Dijo para reconfortarle. El Sheriff se quedó mirando al amigo de Josh. -¿Qué sabes de Noah? –Preguntó Emily al percatarse.

-¿Noah Parker? Era el mejor amigo de Josh, siempre andaban juntos. Eran chicos normales que por lo visto pasaban desapercibidos. –Observaron de lejos como JJ interrogaba al muchacho que parecía devastado. –Sigamos interrogando a estos chicos.

* * *

 **COMISARÍA DE REDSBORO**

Al llegar a la comisaría pusieron en común lo que tenían con el resto del equipo. Por lo visto García había descubierto una conversación en la que Josh y Noah chateaban acerca de Clara, Josh animaba a Noah a salir con ella. No era nada del otro mundo, cosas de adolescentes.

En cuanto al primer SUDES no habían hecho muchos progresos. Dado que no había crímenes relacionados, era posible que se tratara de un único asesinato, posiblemente personal, ya que no había indicios de componente sexual o robo. Pero resultaba extraño que en un periodo tan corto de tiempo hubiera dos crímenes tan parecidos. La teoría de que fuera un asesino y un imitador se empezaba a tambalear.

-¿Y si lo que quería era secuestrar a una de las niñas y al encontrarlas juntas se vio obligado a matarlas para que no alertaran a los vecinos? –Preguntó Danny.

-No hay evidencias que señalen algo así. Además, podía haberlas dominado fácilmente. –Explicó Morgan.

-Un momento. –Dijo Hotch dirigiéndose a Turing. –¿Se dieron los detalles del primer crimen? –El Sheriff se giró con la expresión desencajada.

-No. Nadie más que mis hombres tienen esa información.

-El modus operandi es tan parecido que creíamos que era el mismo sujeto, pero no lo es… O es su aprendiz o un imitador, y en ese caso...

-Tiene acceso a esa información. –Completó el Sheriff con amargura. Todos le miraron con cautela, esperando su reacción, pero se quedó en silencio.

-Necesitaríamos que nos diera los expedientes de todos lo que conocieran el caso Allen. –Ordenó Hotch.

-Claro. –Dijo marchándose de la sala. –Vamos Danny. –El chico salió tras él. Emily les observó por el ventanal. Turing le dio un par de órdenes al chico y se marchó hacia la calle sospechosamente.

-Disculpadme un momento. –Prentiss salió de la comisaria justo a tiempo de ver al Sheriff doblar una esquina. –Mierda… -Corrió hacia allí y se llevó la mano a la pistola antes de asomarse con cautela. Turing estaba sentado en el suelo con la mano en la frente y un cigarro recién encendido. Al notar su presencia la miró por encima del hombro y giró su rostro para que no le viera.

-Supongo que ahora yo soy un sospechoso más. –Su voz sonaba ronca. Emily soltó la pistola que ni siquiera había desenfundado y se acercó al hombre mirando con cautela a su alrededor.

-En teoría sí.

-Ya… ¿Un cigarro? –Le ofreció el paquete.

-No fumo desde la Universidad.

-¿Una chica buena?

-No realmente. –Rió ella.

-Es bastante duro tener que atrapar a un asesino que ha matado a tus vecinos y que encima te tomen como un sospechoso, cuando lo único que quiero es pillar al malnacido que mató a esas familias. –Emily se sentó junto a él.

-Sé que es difícil, pero nosotros vamos a ayudar a atraparle. Todo esto es necesario. –Turing se giró y la miró antes de darle una profunda calada al cigarro.

-¿Siempre les atrapan o su amigo el cachitas estaba fardando? –Emily sonrió.

-A Morgan le gusta fardar a veces, pero en ese caso hablaba en serio, aunque no siempre les atrapamos.

-¿Y cómo puede dormir sabiendo que algunos siguen sueltos? –Emily hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

-Ese es mi secreto: nunca duermo. –El Sheriff sonrió y asintió como gesto de gratitud.

-¿Cree que nos echaran de menos si me fumo otro? –Preguntó mirando el cigarro cada vez más pequeño.

-Creo que sus pulmones no echaran de menos esa mierda. –Turing volvió a sonreír y tiró la colilla.

-¿Mejor? –Emily asintió. –He de admitir que no todos son tan malos como pensaba.

-¿Los cigarros o los Federales? –Preguntó astutamente.

-No hay duda de que le gusta ir por delante… –Rió con ironía. Ambos se levantaron y volvieron a la comisaría. –Será mejor que vuelva con su equipo mientras ayudo a Danny con los expedientes. –Sugirió al ver que el muchacho no podía con tanto informe.

-Sí, creo que será lo mejor. –Estuvo de acuerdo al ver como al chico se le caían unas carpetas.

-Gracias por lo de ahí fuera. –Dijo antes de ayudar al joven Agente y de que ella se reuniera con su equipo.

-¿Todo en orden? –Preguntó Hotch levantando la mirada de los informes.

-Solo está estresado por el caso, nada raro.

No avanzaron mucho durante el día. Mientras que una parte del equipo investigaba a los Allen, los demás se pusieron con el perfil del asesino de los Baker.

-Tenemos muy poco para dar un perfil.

-Descansemos, ya son más de las doce. –Les apremió Hotch para que se fueran a descansar.

-Bueno Morgan, esperemos que hoy no nos despiertes con tus grititos si ves un fantasma. –Se burló JJ.

-A ti no te despierta ni una apisonadora pasando a dos metros de tu oído.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo: Los vivos lloran a los muertos, se abren nuevos interrogantes y aparece un fantasma para asustar al más valiente de nuestros chicos.

Ya sabéis, dejad un review con vuestra opinión. ¿Es el Sheriff una persona de fiar? ¿Quién habrá filtrado la información?

Saludos!


	4. Misa de Requiem

_**N/A**_ : _Hola de nuevo. Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios que me animan a seguir sacando tiempo para escribir, ya sean historias cortas o más largas. Me encantan vuestras teorías! Me siento un poco como los guionistas que leen teorías conspiratorias mientras acarician su gato maliciosamente pensando "yo sé lo que va a pasar" (inserte risa maligna aquí)._

 _Y ya que estoy respondo a una pregunta de **ConstanzaMC** que me hizo hace unos días (al no ser usuaria de FF no te puedo responder directamente, pero suelo hacerlo). La pareja Hotch/Emily me empezó a gustar desde el principio de la tercera temporada, cuando se corroboró que Emily era leal y empecé a escribir fanfiction en noviembre del año pasado porque no encontraba una historia que me entusiasmara de ellos en español y decidí escribirla yo misma. Además, siempre pensé (incluso antes de la tercera temporada) que habría algo entre ellos en algún momento, pero los guionistas no se arriesgaron por no formar parejas dentro del equipo, dado que rara vez suele salir bien. Un abrazo y espero que disfrutes del capítulo porque va dedicado en tu honor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Misa de Requiem**

 **HOSTAL DE MARY**

Morgan no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama. _"Malditas historias de niños… No puedo creer que no pueda dormir por esas estupideces…"_ Se tapó la cabeza con la almohada para intentar tapar el tic-tac del reloj.

-Agh… -Suspiró con fastidio. Finalmente se levantó y miró por la ventana. –Tonterías… -Murmuró pensando en las historietas de Danny. El viento azotaba los árboles con violencia. Abrió la ventana para sentir el aire en la cara y se poyó en el marco de la ventana; le encantaba el viento y el olor a hierba mojada. Entonces se fijó en la segunda planta del edificio abandonado y le pareció ver una luz. –Imposible… -Se frotó los ojos y al volver a mirar no vio nada. Recordó las palabras de Reid: _"La mente ve lo que quiere ver"_ Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y no tenía nada que ver con el viento.

Cerró la ventana y miró el reloj. Las 02:15 AM. Se giró al oír unos pasos en el pasillo, así que se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta y al poner la oreja en ella para tratar de averiguar de quién se trataba notó como algo arañaba su puerta.

Morgan se sobresaltó y se echó hacia atrás. En ese momento se arrepintió de haber visto todas y cada una de las películas de Pesadilla en Elm Street. _"Vamos, eres el jodido Agente especial de Supervisión Derek Morgan, no le puedes tener miedo a una tonta historia de fantasmas…"_. Una especie de lamento se oyó al otro lado. "Mierda mierda mierda mierda…" Se acercó a la puerta y agarró el pomo con seguridad. _"¡Vamos!"_ Al abrirla se sorprendió al encontrar a una mujer en camisón blanco y el pelo oscuro en la cara.

-AAAAAHHHH.

Entonces unas risas le siguieron y comprobó que debajo de la peluca negra se encontraba JJ. Reid y Prentiss se encontraban detrás intentando acallar sus risas pero fueron lo suficientemente hábiles para esconderse en la habitación de Spencer antes de que pudiera dispararles por cabrones. Justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación de Hotch se abrió y su jefe apareció con su arma en alto. JJ fue rápida y escondió la peluca tras ella.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó mirando a sus subordinados.

-Eso me preguntaba yo. –Dijo la rubia. –Oí un grito en el pasillo y vine para saber de qué se trataba. –Explicó inocentemente. Hotch miró a Morgan.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó con seriedad. Otra puerta al principio del pasillo se abrió y Rossi salió para ver qué sucedía.

-¿A qué se debe tal escándalo? –Morgan descartó la opción de delatar a sus compañeros, ya se vengaría.

-Es solo que tuve una pesadilla y me sobresalté, pero JJ me ofreció amablemente cambiar de habitación. –Dijo acariciándose la cabeza. –¿Verdad? –La rubia miró con cautela a Hotch considerando sus opciones.

-Claro, no soportaría que Morgan se hiciera pis en la cama por unas historias de niños… - _"Hija de…"_

-Gracias rubita, es una suerte que tú seas una valiente. –Dijo dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro y marchándose hacia su nueva habitación.

-A ver si con esto podemos dormir tranquilos de una vez… -Murmuró Hotch encerrándose de nuevo en su cuarto. Rossi miró a JJ.

-Me cuesta creer tu gesto altruista con Morgan. –Comentó perspicaz. –Y más teniendo en cuenta lo que disfrutas viéndole pasar miedo.

-Me ofendes, David. No me gusta ver pasar miedo a ningún amigo. Buenas noches.

-Y por cierto, bonito pijama… –Se burló viendo como ella se metía en su nueva habitación. El mayor sonrió con picardía y cerró su puerta desde fuera. Tal y como esperaba, vio abrirse la puerta de la habitación de Reid y se topó con Emily, que dio un respingo al verle.

-¡Mierda! ¡Rossi! –Se quejó en un susurro.

-¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Reid? –La morena vaciló.

-Le daba las buenas noches… -Contestó no muy convencida.

-¿Sí? Pues cuando quieras puedes dármelas a mí.

-Ja, eso te gustaría…

-Pues seguro que mucho más a que le gastéis bromas a Morgan durante un caso. –Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. –Tranquila, no os delataré. Pero guardaros las bromas para Quantico. –Emily asintió avergonzada y entró en su cuarto antes de que Rossi soltara una risita. –A veces son como niños…

* * *

 **COMISARIA DE REDSBORO**

A la mañana siguiente y para regodeo de Morgan, JJ amaneció con unas visibles ojeras.

-¿No has descansado bien JJ? –Se burló al verla.

-Cállate. –Espetó tras recordar que a partir de las 03:00 AM le había costado demasiado conciliar el sueño.

-Esta mañana hay una misa por la familia Baker. –Anunció el Sheriff Turing. –Quizá sea conveniente que alguno de ustedes me acompañe.

-Iré yo. –Dijo Prentiss dándole un último sorbo a su café.

-Dave, acompaña al Sheriff y a Prentiss.

-Claro. –Dijo saliendo con ellos por la puerta.

-Sí que se ha alegrado el Sheriff… -Rió JJ.

-¿Por qué iba a alegrarse? –Preguntó Reid sin comprender.

-Bueno, yo también me alegraría si a Prentiss le faltara tiempo para venir conmigo… -Comentó Morgan con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Centraos, chicos. –Les recordó Hotch.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? No tenemos nada.

-Sabemos que su objetivo eran los señores Allen y que el asesinato de las niñas fue circunstancial.

-Morgan, investiga el círculo más próximo a los Allen. Reid, sigue con los expedientes de los policías.

-Ya acabé. –Morgan rió divertido. –No hay nada, aunque Garcia también los está investigando por si descubre algo que no conste en los expedientes.

-Bien, entonces investigad a sus familias, puede ser que hayan comentado algo en casa y el SUDES haya sacado la información de ahí. Yo iré a echar un vistazo por el pueblo con Danny, los policías son muy dados a hablar en ciertos sitios. –Dijo marchándose.

-Y mientras Hotch se va de paseo, a ti y a mí nos toca leer más… –Se quejó JJ mirando por el ventanal.

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo? –Preguntó inocentemente haciendo que ella negara con la cabeza.

* * *

 **IGLESIA DE ST. JAMES**

-Tengo que estar aquí para darle el pésame a la familia. Al fin y al cabo soy el representante del cuerpo de policía en el pueblo.

-Lo entendemos. –Dijo Rossi. –Mientras tanto la Agente Prentiss y yo echaremos un vistazo a las reacciones de los vecinos. Es más que probable que el asesino esté presente.

Mientras Turing cumplía con su cometido, Prentiss y Rossi se encargaron de analizar a los vecinos que acudieron, tomando notas y haciendo fotos con el móvil si lo veían pertinente.

-¿Cómo van? –Preguntó Turing a Prentiss cerca de la puerta lateral.

-Solo observamos. –Contestó sin quitarle ojo a la multitud.

-¿Y qué ven tus ojos de perfiladora? –La morena sonrió ante la pregunta.

-¿Además de un Sheriff que intenta coquetear conmigo?

-A parte de eso.

-No veo nada anormal. El pueblo parece devastado y los compañeros de Josh dolidos. Aunque hay algo que me inquieta.

-¿Qué es?

-Fíjese en Noah Parker. –El hombre hizo caso.

-Parece muy afligido.

-No es eso… -Emily frunció el ceño. –Es como si estuviera… fresco…

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Mire las expresiones de los demás. Todos parecen cansados, como si no hubieran dormido bien; Sin embargo, Noah parece haber descansado por completo. Si mi mejor amigo fuera asesinado… -Hizo una pausa. –Yo no dormiría bien en días o semanas.

-Quizá haya tomado algo para dormir…

-¿Eso cree? –Preguntó escéptica.

-Solo es una posibilidad… -Una mujer se acercó a ellos.

-Hola Ben.

-Hola Karen. –Respondió el Sheriff incómodo.

-Así que es cierto que el FBI os está ayudando con los asesinatos. –Se fijó en Emily. –Mary me lo contó, pero me costaba creer que dejaras tu orgullo aparcado y llamaras a los Federales. –El hombre carraspeó.

-Agente Prentiss, ella es la Doctora Walker. –La mujer le ofreció la mano a Emily, quién la estrechó cordialmente.

-Todavía soy la Doctora Turing. –Emily sonrió mirando de reojo al Sheriff.

-Y dígame, Doctora Turing. ¿Cuál es su especialidad?

-Es la psicóloga del pueblo. –Intervino el hombre.

-Así es. Soy la que mantiene cuerdos a los habitantes del pueblo. –Bromeó con su acento de Nueva York. –Trabajo en el hospital, aunque también colaboro con el colegio.

-¿Trabajaba con Debra Allen? –Preguntó Emily.

-Sí, era enfermera en el hospital.

-Debra y Karen no se llevaban precisamente bien. –La mujer miró a Turing con dureza.

-Eso no quiere decir que me alegre de lo que le pasó a ella y a su familia.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Lo has insinuado. –Emily miró la escena incómoda. _"Lo que faltaba… Una discusión marital en un Iglesia. Muy irónico…"_

-Dígame una cosa Karen. –Habló ella interrumpiéndoles. -¿Sabía algo acerca de una denuncia por acoso laboral que interpuso Debra contra su jefe?

-Claro, no es ningún secreto. Todo el mundo en el hospital lo sabía. –Explicó centrando su atención en ella. –Richard Munroe es un hombre mayor, un veterano de la medicina. Es un Doctor respetado, pero tiene unos métodos demasiado definidos y nunca ha congeniado con la forma de trabajar de Debra. Eso por no mencionar que en sus tiempos se llevaba a matar con el padre de Debra…

-¿Cree que la denuncia era justificada?

-Bueno… No quiso hablar conmigo, pero no creo que fuera para tanto. Llevaban varios años trabajando juntos, así que Debra ya conocía la forma de proceder del Doctor Munroe.

-Pero de tener discrepancias a acusarle de acoso laboral hay una gran diferencia.

-Le sorprendería hasta qué punto pueden llegarse a joder la vida dos personas que conviven a diario y tienen diferencias continuamente. –Dijo mirando al Sheriff.

-Entiendo…

-¿Acaso están relacionados los asesinatos de los Allen con los de los Baker?

-Eso estamos tratando de averiguar. –Le cortó Turing.

-Ya veo. En fin, será mejor que vuelva para darles el pésame a los abuelos de Josh Baker. –Dijo antes de despedirse y acercarse a la anciana y abatida pareja.

-Lo siento, mi exmujer a veces puede ser muy poco sutil… -Emily analizó a la mujer desde su posición. Era más que evidente que no pertenecía a ese lugar.

-No se preocupe, me ha venido bien conocerla. –Dijo antes de acercarse en dirección a Rossi.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo: Hotch descubre más datos acerca de la leyenda del pueblo. ¿Estará Noah Parker relacionado con la muerte de los Baker?

Sé que este capítulo ha sido muy Prentiss, pero todos los personajes tendrán su momento. No dudéis en dejar un review.

Saludos!


	5. La leyenda de Redsboro

_**N/A**_ : _Hola queridos lectores. Para los que seguís la historia de Las Vegas tengo una mala noticia y es que estoy un poco atascada con la continuación de Mientras pasan las horas. Tenía pensado publicarla en noviembre, pero no está acabada y no me gusta publicar mis historias incompletas, porque siempre hago posibles cambios que afectan a otra parte de la historia. Por lo tanto retrasaré la publicación hasta acabar con esta historia que finalmente se ha alargado a 14 capítulos, con lo cual calculo que acabará a finales de Diciembre. No obstante, eso no quiere decir que SIN SALIDA no vaya a ser publicada antes, ya que la publicaré en cuanto la haya concluido, por lo que es probable que publique esta más a menudo para que no se solapen._

 _Dicho esto, le dedico este capítulo a una de mis lectoras más fieles que ha tomado una decisión que si bien respeto me apena. Ella sabe quien es y aunque seguramente no lea este capítulo va por ella. Un gran abrazo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: La leyenda de Redsboro**

 **PLAZA CENTRAL DE REDSBORO**

Al caminar por Redsboro, Aaron Hotchner empezó a entender por qué las historias de fantasmas asolaban al pueblo. El viento recorría las calles produciendo un murmullo extraño, y al chocar contra la estatua del cazador situada en la Plaza sonaba algo parecido a un lamento que hacía que se te encogiera el corazón. La niebla se distribuía sobre la villa durante buena parte del día, dejando visible el campanario solo durante las horas en las que el sol estaba más alto. Se preguntó si en ese sitio haría buen tiempo alguna vez.

-Y por eso el viejo James tuvo que dejarle la antigua librería a su nuera… Para desgracia de él… Aquí somos muy de seguir el oficio de nuestros padres, pero Jimmy prefirió abrir un bar…

Hotch empezaba a creer que había tenido la peor idea del mundo. No solo no habían sacado ninguna información de los cinco establecimientos que habían visitado, sino que el joven Agente que le acompañaba no paraba de hablar. Era peor que Reid dopado de cafeína hablando de Star Trek… En realidad llevaba un tiempo sin hacerle caso, pero el muchacho no paraba. Un anciano se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué haces paseando cuando deberías estar trabajando?

-Buenos días a ti también Lionel. Y por si no te has dado cuenta, si estoy trabajando. –Replicó el chaval.

-Pues a mí me siguen desapareciendo cosas de la tienda y no veo que hayáis pillado a esos ladronzuelos del demonio.

-Tranquilícese, hombre.

-Ya que están aquí los Federales, podrían darles un buen escarmiento a esos gamberros.

-El FBI está aquí para cosas más importantes, además, ¿Cómo no van a robar si usted deja la tienda sola casi todo el tiempo? –Preguntó a la defensiva. El anciano le dio un bastonazo en la pierna.

-¡Yo pago mis impuestos para que hagas tu maldito trabajo! –Soltó un par de maldiciones que el pelirrojo intentó sortear y se marchó camino a su tienda.

-Maldito viejo cascarrabias… -Se quejó sobándose la espinilla.

-Podría detenerle por agresión a un Agente de la Ley. –Sugirió Hotch.

-Preferiría no hacerlo. Luego me toca a mí aguantarlo en el calabozo. –Ambos sonrieron. –Y dígame, ¿Usted también cree que entre el jefe y la Agente Prentiss hay algo? –Las cejas de Hotch se juntaron. ¿Pero qué le pasaba a todo el mundo? Primero las historias de fantasmas, luego las bromas a Morgan por parte de sus compañeros (no era estúpido, claro que se había dado cuenta) y ahora los cotilleos acerca de la remota posibilidad de un romance entre una de sus Agentes y el Sheriff del pueblo. –Sí, no me hace falta ser perfilador para saber que al Sheriff le atrae su amiga... – _"¿Por qué a mí…?"_ Una cosa era que le contara los cotilleos del pueblo y otra que le hablara de la vida amorosa de su subordinada. –Además, ya hace un año que se separó de Karen, así que…

-Dime una cosa, Danny. –Dijo intentando no perder los nervios.

-¿Si?

-¿La historia que nos contaste el primer día en qué se basa? –En ese punto prefería oír las historias del pueblo.

-No comprendo.

-Toda leyenda tiene su parte de verdad. –Explicó mirando de lejos el antiguo psiquiátrico.

-Son historias que todos oímos de niños…

-Ya, pero en algún punto tuvieron que empezar. –Siguieron paseando por el pueblo que estaba prácticamente desierto. Ahora casi todo el mundo estaría en la Iglesia.

-Supongo que fue cuando cerraron el psiquiátrico. –Lo cierto es que el edificio distaba de ser agradable a la vista. –Se dice que todos los enfermos se reunieron en el salón principal compitiendo para ver quien estaba más loco. –A Hotch aquella historia le parecía una soberana estupidez.

-¿Cuándo se supone que sucedió eso? –El chico pensó.

-En realidad es solo una historia para asustar a los niños. De pequeño me decían que no me acercara porque los espíritus de los locos que murieron aquel día se reúnen para decidir quién de todos está más loco…

-¿Qué pasó con el psiquiátrico?

-Creo que lo cerraron a principios de los 90 por recortes presupuestarios. Supongo que en un pueblo tan pequeño no era rentable mantener un sitio así… -Las campanas replicaron una y otra vez por las víctimas. –La misa ya ha acabado.

-Vamos. –Hotch empezó a andar deprisa dejando el psiquiátrico atrás. Tenía que admitir que ese lugar le daba escalofríos.

* * *

 **COMISARIA DE REDSBORO**

Morgan no había hecho avances con el entorno de los Allen.

-Hola Preciosa, dime que tienes algo para mí.

-Siento decepcionarte mi Adonis de chocolate, pero no he encontrado nada. La familia Allen era de lo más normal. Salvo por la denuncia de Debra a su jefe por acoso laboral no hay nada que se salga de lo normal.

-Creo que me voy a tener que pasar por el hospital para interrogar a sus compañeros acerca del tema. Los suegros de Debra no me han dicho gran cosa… -Dijo antes de bostezar.

-¿Sigues durmiendo mal?

-¿Quién te lo ha contado?

-JJ… -Hizo una pausa. –Y Reid… Y Emily…

-Muy simpáticos…

-¿Tanto miedo da ese pueblo?

-Es solo que no dejo de pensar en el caso. Ya sabes que no creo en historias de fantasmas…

-Es una lástima que no esté contigo para que no tengas que dormir solo… -Dijo juguetonamente.

-Desde luego no hay mejor forma de combatir un fantasma que con un ángel. –Respondió coqueto.

-Oh, eso es muy dulce… Y hablando de ángeles… ¿Es cierto que un atractivo Sheriff flirtea con mi Agente morena favorita? –Morgan arqueó las cejas.

-¿Ya te has enterado?

-Yo lo sé todo. Incluso que él está casado…

-¿Le has investigado? –Rió el moreno.

-No en profundidad, pero es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi amiga…

-Creo que eso no es asunto nuestro… -Los teléfonos en la oficina empezaron a sonar generando un gran revuelo. –Preciosa, te tengo que dejar. –Colgó y salió para ver que sucedía. JJ se acercó con rapidez.

-Llama a Hotch.

* * *

 **IGLESIA DE ST. JAMES**

Rossi observó a todos los asistentes a la misa en la salida. El pueblo no era tan pequeño como para que la mitad estuvieran allí, pero es cierto que había mucha gente, tanta que un gran grupo se tuvo que quedar en la calle y prendieron velas en el exterior de la Iglesia. Se fijó en que la sobrina de Turing se acercó a Noah y le abrazó.

-¿Qué tal ha ido? –Le sorprendió oír la voz de Hotch a sus espaldas. Danny se encontraba a su lado con las manos en el cinturón. La verdad es que el chico le hacía gracia, resultaba entrañable con su sonrisa ingenua y alegre.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Nos dimos una vuelta por el pueblo para investigar. –Contestó Danny haciéndose el interesante. Algo le decía a Rossi que a Hotch no le había resultado tan ameno el paseo como al joven ayudante del Sheriff.

-Pues por aquí no hemos visto mucho, aunque me extraña que Noah Parker parezca tan fresco después de haber perdido a su mejor amigo. –Señaló mirando al chico. –Creo que está colado por la sobrina del Sheriff.

-Hacen buena pareja… -Opinó Danny inocentemente. Dave contuvo la risa al ver cómo su amigo rodaba los ojos. –Por cierto, ¿Dónde están el jefe y la Agente Prentiss?

-La última vez que les vi estaban en el altar… -Comentó Dave haciendo que Danny soltara una carcajada.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó ante la mirada seria de Hotch. –Es divertido porque…

-Sí Danny, ya sé porque es divertido… -Contestó con su expresión seria.

-Mira, ahí están. –Señaló el más joven. Ambos se acercaron al trío.

-¿Hotch? ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Prentiss extrañada de verle allí.

-Danny y yo echamos un vistazo por el pueblo por si veíamos algo sospechoso, pero el centro está desierto salvo por algunos establecimientos y la mayor parte parece haberse congregado aquí. –Explicó echando un vistazo a la multitud. –Dave ya me ha informado de sus sospechas sobre Noah Parker. ¿Algo más que deba saber?

-Poca cosa, aunque aproveché para hablar con la psicóloga del pueblo y…

-¿Con la señora Turing? –Preguntó indiscretamente Danny ganándose una mirada de reprimenda por parte del Sheriff.

-Sí. –Continuó la morena. –El caso es que trabajaba con Debra Allen y dice que todo el hospital estaba al tanto de la denuncia por acoso laboral que interpuso contra el Doctor Munroe. Por lo visto llevaban años trabajando juntos y no congeniaban, y además sobrepasa la edad que debería tener el SUDES.

-¿Cómo saben…

-¡Danny! –Le llamó la atención el Sheriff. El chico puso una mueca de pánico, bajando la cabeza avergonzado. El teléfono de Hotch sonó y se apartó para cogerlo. –Te he dicho un millón de veces que no interrumpas. –El chico se disculpó ante las expresiones incómodas del resto. En realidad a Rossi hasta le resultaban simpáticas sus preguntas, era normal que a su edad tuviera curiosidad. Hotch se acercó de nuevo.

-Emily tiene razón, acaban de encontrar el cuerpo de Richard Munroe junto al de su mujer.

* * *

 _En el próximo capítulo_ : _El equipo descubre algo importante en casa del Doctor Munroe que les lleva a elaborar una nueva teoría; Prentiss recibe una llamada que dará una vuelta de tuerca al caso y Reid tendrá que intervenir para intentar salvar una atormentada vida._

 _El martes que viene más y mejor. No olvidéis dejar un review. Gracias por leer y saludos._


	6. Vuelta de tuerca

**N/A** : _Hola a todos. Resulta que hoy es mi cumpleaños en Hoy, día 3 de Noviembre se cumple un año desde ese primer capítulo de "Lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas" que publiqué. Parece mentira lo rápido que pasa el tiempo porque para mi fue como ayer... Desde entonces, 17 historias y más de 180.000 palabras. ¿Y qué mejor manera de celebrarlo que con un capítulo?_

 _Pero antes solo puedo daros las gracias por leer, por esos más de 300 reviews acumulados y por todas las alertas y favoritos. Sin vosotros, queridos lectores, no sería lo mismo. Abrazos para todos._

 _*Editado: Gracias a Nathaniel que me avisó de un error. El doctor Munroe empezó llamándose Danniel, pero para no confundirlo con el ayudante del Sheriff le cambié el nombre a Richard y se me escapó corregirlo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Vuelta de tuerca**

 **CASA DE LA FAMILIA MUNROE, NUEVA ESCENA DEL CRIMEN**

Cuando Hotch, Rossi, Prentiss, el Sheriff y su ayudante llegaron a la escena del crimen se encontraron con Morgan y Reid, que tomaban testimonio a los vecinos. Turing se acercó a Morgan.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-La hermana de la señora Munroe se encontró con los cadáveres hace una media hora. Está en estado de shock, así que no la hemos podido interrogar. –Turing entró en la casa seguido por Hotch y Morgan. –Encontró los cuerpos en el dormitorio hace menos de media hora. –Explicó el moreno conduciéndoles a la estancia.

El cuerpo de la mujer yacía en la cama con la yugular seccionada. El cadáver del hombre se encontraba a su lado con tres puñaladas en el estómago.

-Tiene marcas de estrangulamiento en el cuello. –Observó Hotch mirándole de cerca.

-Eso no lo había hecho antes.

-Hay signos de forcejeo. –Dijo Morgan refiriéndose al hombre.

-Esperemos a ver que dice el forense. –Sentenció Hotch antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

 **COMISARIA DE REDSBORO**

Pasado el mediodía todo Redsboro se había enterado del asesinato de los Munroe. El periódico local ya estaba haciendo preguntas y JJ estaba hablando con ellos mientras el resto se reunía en la comisaría.

-A veces los pueblos pequeños son un asco. –Se quejó Turing en relación a lo rápido que corrían las noticias. –Seguro que estas cosas no pasan en Virginia.

-Si tanto le molesta siempre puede mudarse. –Sugirió Morgan sin dejar de mirar un informe.

-No sé si estoy hecho para la vida fuera de Redsboro…

-Seguro que no le cuesta adaptarse a Washington, es una ciudad preciosa. –Intervino Emily con una suave sonrisa.

-Sí, está llena de monumentos. –Rió Morgan antes de que Dave entrara en la sala.

-Los resultados del forense dicen que la causa de la muerte fue una hemorragia interna producida por las puñaladas. –Informó Rossi. –Y el corte en la garganta de la señora Munroe lo hizo un sujeto zurdo.

-Es el mismo SUDES que mató a los Allen.

-¿Pero por qué le estranguló si no es parte del modus operandi?

-Danny… -El Sheriff iba a reprenderle pero Dave le interrumpió.

-No. –El chico tiene razón. -¿Por qué estrangularle?

-Primero mató a la mujer rápidamente, pero con el Doctor se tomó su tiempo. –Respondió Reid. –En los dos casos hay una víctima degollada y la otra apuñalada. Tanto Debra Allen como Richard Munroe estaban despiertos cuando les apuñalaron. Por eso le tapó la boca a Debra y por eso agarró al Doctor por el cuello: para que le miraran.

-La victimología deja claro que no había un componente sexual. –Recordó Morgan.

-No solo conoce a las víctimas si no que tiene algo personal contra ellas. –Completó Turing entendiendo lo que querían decir.

-Y en este caso si hay una conexión: el hospital. –Hotch marcó un teléfono y puso el altavoz.

-Al habla la pitonisa Garcia. Dame un nombre y te contaré su vida. –Saludó alegre haciendo que Danny soltara una risita.

-Garcia, necesito que me digas todos los casos que llevaron el Doctor Munroe y la enfermera Allen.

-Pero señor, en los informes clínicos solo figura el nombre del doctor que lleva el caso, no el de las enfermeras y ese es un material al que no tengo acceso. –Hotch asintió. –Está bien. Morgan y Dave, id al hospital a ver qué información podéis conseguir.

-Danny, ve con ellos.

-Sí, señor. –Los tres se marcharon.

-Llamaré a Karen por si nos puede contar algo, creo que hoy trabajaba en el Instituto. –Anunció Turing saliendo de la sala bajo la atenta mirada de Emily.

-Prentiss. –La llamó Hotch haciendo que le mirara. –Necesito saber que estás centrada en el caso. –Ella negó confundida y Reid se hizo el sueco mirando la pizarra.

-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

-Ejem… Sigo aquí… -La voz de Garcia se oyó desde el móvil de Hotch.

-Perdona Garcia. –Hotch quitó el altavoz y salió de la sala para darle alguna instrucción.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? –Preguntó Emily a Reid que parecía incomodado. -¿Crees que Rossi le ha dicho algo sobre la broma de anoche?

-No creo que Rossi haya dicho nada... –Reid guardó silencio al ver que Hotch volvía a entrar en la habitación.

-Agente Hotchner. –El Sheriff le llamó desde fuera. –Karen viene de camino para colaborar. –El teléfono móvil de Prentiss sonó en ese instante y frunció el ceño al ver que el número era desconocido.

-Prentiss. –Miró a Hotch con expresión temerosa. -¿Señora Holden? –La pregunta llamó la atención de Turing que se acercó corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –La expresión de Emily era de desconcierto y alzó una mano para callar a Turing y que le permitiera escuchar. Hotch se acercó mirándola interrogante y ella puso el altavoz.

-…está muy asustada y me dio su tarjeta. Dice que Noah está al otro lado y que tiene una pistola en las manos. Ha dicho que no aguanta más y que va a acabar con todo. –En ese momento Turing salió corriendo hacia el coche patrulla.

-¡Reid! –El joven genio captó el mensaje de su jefe y salió corriendo tras el Sheriff.

-¿Clara está hablando con él? –Preguntó Emily.

-Sí, intenta distraerle pero no sabe que decir. Se comunica conmigo mediante notas.

-Está bien, cálmese. Necesito que Clara escuche lo que le voy a decir. –Miró a Hotch y éste asintió dándole confianza. –Hola Clara, soy Emily. Necesito que le digas a Noah que se relaje y que le convenzas de que se tome un vaso de agua. Intenta no parecer muy asustada, pero tampoco indiferente, que note que te preocupas por él.

-Noah, vamos a hacer una cosa, ¿vale? –La voz de la chica temblaba. –Nos vamos a tomar juntos un vaso de agua y te vas a tranquilizar. Por favor, hazlo por mí. –La estrategia de Prentiss pareció dar resultado. –No hagas ninguna locura, no puedo perderte a ti también. Solo tranquilízate, yo estoy contigo. Siempre lo estaré.

* * *

 **CASA DE LA FAMILIA PARKER**

Reid y Turing no tardaron en llegar a casa de Noah.

-Sé que le conoce bien, pero déjeme hablar con él. –Le pidió Reid. Al principio el Sheriff pareció reacio pero acabó asintiendo.

Reid entró con su revolver en alto en la habitación del chico, que hablaba por teléfono con un vaso de agua en la mano.

-¿Noah? –El muchacho se sobresaltó y dejó caer el teléfono y el vaso, derramando su contenido por la moqueta. A su lado había un arma de fuego y apuntó a Reid con ella.

-¡Váyase!

-¡Noah! ¡Noah! –Oyó que decía la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Tranquilo, estoy aquí para ayudarte. –Dijo Reid con voz serena. –Mira, voy a enfundar mi arma. –El chico esperó a que lo hiciera. –Me llamo Spencer. Clara estaba muy preocupada por ti y quiso que alguien viniera contigo.

-¡Debió habérmelo dicho!

-Ella no quiere que te pase nada. Tenía miedo de que te sucediera algo malo. –Noah vaciló mientras Reid le echó un vistazo a la habitación: Entre el montón de posters decoraban las paredes le llamaron la atención los de las ciudades de Nueva York, San Francisco y Los Angeles, y sin embargo las postales y fotos de viajes dejaban ver que el muchacho no había salido de Pensilvania. –¿Te gusta Bob Dylan? –Preguntó al identificar el póster de uno de sus álbumes en la pared. El chico no respondió. –¿Sabes que es lo que más me gusta de él? Que nunca canta la misma canción de la misma manera.

-Es como si cada vez cantara una canción diferente, pero en realidad es la misma. –Contestó el muchacho sin soltar el arma.

-Dylan dice que nadie es libre, que incluso los pájaros están encadenados al cielo. –Dijo Spencer mirándole. –Estoy seguro que tú entiendes esas palabras mejor que el resto de Redsboro. ¿Por qué no bajas el arma y me cuentas qué es lo que te mantiene cautivo? –Noah pareció pensárselo y finalmente dejó el arma encima del escritorio. Reid le acompañó al piso de abajo donde le esperaba el Sheriff, que al verle le abrazó.

-¡Chico, que susto me has dado! –Al mirarle el muchacho parecía estar en estado de shock. -¿Noah? ¿Parker?

* * *

 **HOSPITAL MEMORIAL DE REDSBORO**

Reid y Turing llevaron al chico al hospital pero no decía nada. Hotch y Prentiss no tardaron en llegar.

-¿Cómo está?

-No ha vuelto a hablar, parece estar en estado de shock. –Dijo el Sheriff. –Ahora le van a hacer una evaluación médica.

-Reid, buen trabajo. –Dijo Hotch. Al ver que no se inmutó frunció el ceño. -¿Qué piensas?

-Hay algo que me inquieta… Todavía no sé qué es, ¿Puedo quedarme con él?

-Claro, pero mantenme informado si descubres algo. –Dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda en el momento en el que Morgan y Rossi se acercaban a ellos para ser informados de la situación.

-Nosotros hemos conseguido los historiales de los pacientes que murieron en quirófano cuando coincidieron Debra Allen y el Doctor Munroe. –Informó Rossi.

-Bien. Volvamos a la comisaría mientras Reid se queda con Noah.

-¿Creéis que sabe algo? –Preguntó el Sheriff mirando al chico desde la cristalera.

-Si así es, el Doctor Reid lo descubrirá.

* * *

 _En el próximo capítulo_ : El caso parece estancado. ¿Por qué se ha intentado suicidar Noah? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con los asesinatos? ¿Se pueden volver las pesadillas reales?

 _ **Constanza MC** : Mientras pasan las horas ya acabó, de lo que yo hablaba es de su secuela: SIN SALIDA; la cual estoy escribiendo todavía y se ambienta en la sexta temporada. Calculo que empezaré a publicar cuando acabe esta historia._

 _Saludos!_


	7. La pesadilla que se vuelve real

_**N/A**_ _: Gracias por leer. Aquí va un nuevo capítulo. Creo que a partir de aquí no podréis parar de leer, o bueno, al menos eso me pasaría a mí. Espero que os guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: La pesadilla que se vuelve real**

 **COMISARIA DE REDSBORO**

-El crimen de los Baker fue desorganizado. El corte que seccionó la yugular de Carol Baker era inseguro, más propio de alguien con poca experiencia. –Recapituló Rossi. Morgan asintió estando de acuerdo.

-Noah Parker entra en ese perfil.

-¿Pero por qué motivo iba a matar a su mejor amigo? –Se preguntó JJ que acababa de llegar de tratar con los medios y ofrecerles la información que creían necesaria.

-La única razón que se me ocurre a priori es Clara. –Opinó Rossi.

-Pero por lo que sabemos la chica no estaba interesada en Josh ni él en ella… -Dijo el Sheriff incomodado por tratarse de su sobrina.

-Sheriff. –Danny le llamó. –Karen lleva un rato esperando ahí fuera y creo que se le está acabando la paciencia.

-Lo olvidé… -Turing salió de la sala.

-Creo que será mejor que nos dividamos para el caso. –Dijo Hotch. –Dave, Morgan y yo nos centraremos en el perfil del primer SUDES. Prentiss, tú y Reid seguid la línea de investigación del caso Baker. Ya has empatizado con Clara Holden y conoces el entorno de los chicos. JJ, encárgate de que no se filtre nada e informa de que se trata de un solo asesino, quizás eso haga que uno de los dos SUDES cometa una imprudencia.

-¿Crees que además de venganza busca reconocimiento?

-Eso es precisamente lo que quiero saber. –El Sheriff volvió a la estancia con una mujer.

-Hola Doctora Turing. –La saludó Hotch. –Necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas acerca de Debra Allen y el Doctor Munroe.

-No entiendo… Su compañera ya me preguntó acerca del tema. –Explicó señalando con la cabeza a Prentiss.

-El Agente Rossi la conducirá a una sala más cómoda. –Dave asintió con un gesto y la condujo a una sala más pequeña. –Prentiss, interroga a Clara Holden acerca de la relación que tenía con Josh por si descubres algo. –La Agente agarró su chaqueta y se marchó rápidamente.

En la sala contigua Rossi informaba a la Doctora de la situación.

-Como sabrá, el Dr. Munroe ha sido asesinado junto a su esposa.

-Lo sé. Ha sido un duro golpe para todo Redsboro.

-Creemos que el sujeto que cometió los crímenes tenía algo en contra del Doctor y la enfermera. ¿Se le ocurre algún enemigo que tuvieran en común? ¿Quizás algún paciente que quisiera vengarse por algún motivo? –La mujer se tomó un tiempo para pensar.

-No recuerdo nada parecido. Soy psicóloga, no trabajaba tan mano a mano con ellos…

-Entiendo. –Respondió algo decepcionado. –Pero podría ser que usted tratara con el SUDES si perdió a un familiar o si tuvo secuelas de algún tipo. ¿Estaría dispuesta a echarle un vistazo a unos expedientes para ayudarnos?

-Supongo que no puedo decir que no… -La mujer se puso a revisar los expedientes que él y Morgan consiguieron en el hospital.

-¿Cómo va? –Preguntó Hotch tras un rato.

-Creo que nos espera una larga noche… -Oyeron que algo se precipitó contra el suelo.

-¡Maldita sea!

-Lo siento, Agente Morgan. –Danny se disculpó. Hotch y Rossi vieron la cara de mal humor del moreno.

-Está bien… No es nada. –Dijo conteniendo las ganas de estrangularle por tirarle el café caliente encima.

-Morgan. –Le llamó la atención Hotch. –Será mejor que vuelvas al hotel. Cámbiate y descansa, ya es tarde y eres el que menos ha dormido estos días. –JJ contuvo la risa.

-No es necesario, puedo descansar aquí.

-No era una sugerencia. –Dijo con tono autoritario. –Mañana a primera hora daremos el perfil.

-Si tienes miedo puedo acompañarte en cuanto termine esto. –Rió JJ.

-No es necesario rubita. –Escupió de mal humor antes de marcharse.

* * *

 **HOSTAL DE MARY**

Ni si quiera era necesario coger el coche para regresar al hostal de Mary, con lo que Morgan prefirió volver andando. Sin embargo no fue una de sus mejores ideas porque a esas horas de la noche hacía frío y su camiseta mojada no ayudaba a mantener el calor. Un silbido le llamó la atención y se percató de que era el viento chocando junto a la estatua de la Plaza.

-Estoy deseando volver a Quantico… -Murmuró encogiéndose y cerrando la cremallera de su cazadora. Derek nunca había visto una niebla tan densa como la de aquel pueblucho. Ya ni siquiera alcanzaba a ver la torre de la Iglesia.

No tardó en llegar al hospicio para descubrir a la anciana hostelera dormida en su butaca de la recepción. Seguramente les esperaba para ofrecerles algo de cena. Lo cierto es que la mujer era muy gentil y les ofrecía un trato bastante agradable. De hecho, Morgan pensaba que era lo único bueno que tenía aquel hostal.

Entró en su habitación y se cambió la camiseta por una limpia.

-Ese chico es un patoso… -Se quejó con un suspiro. Notó como le rugían las tripas, hacía horas que no comía nada y su estómago se resentía.

Afortunadamente siempre llevaba algo en su bolsa para esos casos. Rebuscó entre su equipaje y encontró una chocolatina y una lata de atún. Abrió la lata y con la mano agarró el atún para llevárselo a la boca. Si JJ tenía los Cheetos, Derek tenía el atún. Le encantaba, le daba energía y además era saludable. Se lamió los dedos y abrió la chocolatina junto a la ventana, observando de nuevo el dichoso psiquiátrico, fruto de su insomnio de las dos últimas noches.

Entonces lo volvió a ver. Intentó enfocar entrecerrando los ojos por si había sido producto de su imaginación, pero no. Era real. Parecía un hombre que merodeaba por el exterior del edificio, tras la verja, cerca de la puerta. Dos segundos después salió de su campo de visión.

Morgan apretó los puños con rabia. Él sabía que era real y lo demostraría. Por mucho miedo que tuviera, la curiosidad era mayor, así que se volvió a poner su cazadora y caminó hacia el edificio abandonado, con el objetivo de descubrir que diantres pasaba en ese pueblo de locos.

* * *

 **COMISARIA DE REDSBORO**

Mientras Hotch y Rossi intentaban sin éxito hacer algún progreso con la ayuda de la Doctora Turing, JJ esperaba junto a Danny, que bostezó con fiereza.

-¿No eres muy joven para estar despierto hasta tan tarde? –Bromeó la rubia.

-Todo el mundo me trata como un crío, esperaba que usted no lo hiciera. –JJ se arrepintió inmediatamente de sus palabras.

-Lo lamento, no pretendía ofenderte.

-No es nada.

-¿Hace cuánto trabajas aquí? -Preguntó para cortar la tensión.

-El mes que viene hará dos años.

-Es poco tiempo para convertirte en el ayudante del Sheriff.

-Bueno, eso es porque Turing y mi padre eran muy amigos.–Explicó mientras veían como el Sheriff les daba instrucciones a dos oficiales. –Cuando Turing se enteró de que salí de la Academia me acogió como su ayudante. Fueron compañeros durante muchos años hasta que mi padre falleció en acto de servicio…

-Lo siento. ¿Qué pasó?

-Un tiroteo hará unos 20 años. Yo era muy pequeño y a mi madre le duele hablar de ello. El culpable era un delincuente de un pueblo de los alrededores que también murió.

-Nunca deja de doler, ¿verdad? –El chico asintió con tristeza.

-Supongo que por eso seguí sus pasos, para llegar a ser cómo él, detener a los malos y garantizar la seguridad de Redsboro. Ya sé que suena ingenuo pero es lo que quiero hacer.

-A mí me gusta como suena. –Dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa amigable antes de que Emily se acercara con cara de cansancio. -¿Has averiguado algo?

-Nada, Clara estaba más interesada en Noah que en Josh, y éste tampoco parecía querer algo más que amistad con ella. –Se estiró antes de masajearse la sien. –Hotch me ha dado permiso para ir al hotel a descansar. ¿Vienes? –Turing llegó junto a ella mirando la hora.

-Yo os puedo acercar. –Sugirió el hombre. –No me había dado cuenta de que fuera tan tarde y necesito dormir unas horas.

-Danny y yo nos quedaremos un rato más. –Dijo la rubia guiñándole un ojo disimuladamente al pelirrojo. –Tenemos un par de cosillas que dejar listas para mañana. –Emily arqueó las cejas sabiendo lo que trataba de hacer.

-Está bien. ¿Entonces la acerco? –Preguntó a Prentiss.

-Está cerca, puedo ir andando. –JJ rodó los ojos. _"Cabezota…"_

-¿Con dos asesinos sueltos por el pueblo y a estas horas?

-Sé defenderme. –Se quejó. –Y llevo un arma. –Dijo señalándola.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la Agente Jareau. –Opinó Danny. –No es seguro y el Sheriff se quedaría más tranquilo. –Emily miró a Turing que le sonrió.

-Además me pilla de camino. –Finalmente ambos se marcharon juntos. Danny empezó a reír en cuanto salieron por la puerta, pero poco después Turing volvió a entrar. –Danny, ¿Te encargarás de llevar a Karen a casa cuando terminen? –Preguntó desde la puerta.

-Desde luego, señor. –El hombre volvió a salir.

-¿Qué te hacía tanta gracia? –Preguntó JJ divertida por la contagiosa risa del chico.

-Que respecto al hostal, la casa del Sheriff pilla en el otro lado del pueblo.

* * *

 **ANTIGUO PSIQUIÁTRICO DE REDSBORO**

Morgan tuvo que saltar el muro para entrar en el edificio abandonado. Al parecer la puerta principal estaba bloqueada así que entró con cuidado por una de las ventanas rotas de uno de los laterales.

Con su arma y linterna en alto, Morgan echó un vistazo por la sala, que parecía una enfermería. Había varias camas con barrotes oxidados y mesitas con instrumental médico, cubiertas de polvo. Derek oyó unos pasos en la habitación continua y con sigilo se dirigió hacia ella para descubrir que se trataba del hall. Apagó su linterna para no ser descubierto y esperó hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad. Oyó cómo la madera de la escalera crujía delatando a la persona en el piso de arriba. Con rapidez subió las escaleras y alcanzó a ver una figura a contraluz, la silueta de un hombre que al percatarse de su presencia huyó.

-¡Alto! –Morgan le siguió y alcanzó a agarrarle por la chaqueta. Tiró de él y le estampó contra una pared, pero entonces sintió una fuerte presión en el costado. Un golpe en la cara le sacudió haciendo que soltara su arma y se tambaleara hacia atrás, estando a punto de caer por el hueco del ascensor. Por suerte, logró mantener el equilibrio, pero el otro hombre fue más rápido y le empujó con fuerza, haciendo que se precipitara varios metros por el hueco del ascensor.

Entonces todo se volvió negro para Derek Morgan.

* * *

 _En el próximo capítulo : Reid empieza a interrogar a Noah, ¿Qué es lo que esconde tras su fría mirada? Prentiss descubrirá las pretensiones del Sheriff, ¿Es Turing una persona de fiar? y lo más importante ¿Quién habrá atacado a Morgan? ¿Lograrán encontrarle con vida? _

_Deja tus suposiciones y opinión en forma de review._

 _Saludos!_


	8. El psiquiátrico

_**N/A** : Gracias por leer. Casi pierdo todo ese trabajo porque mi ordenador ha decidido pasar a mejor vida y ahora publico como puedo gracias a que he podido recuperar los datos. Lo malo es que no puedo escribir y no sé hasta que punto repercutirá eso en mis historias. Intentaré apañármelas. Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8: El Psiquiátrico**

 **AVENIDA PRINCIPAL DE REDSBORO**

Turing conducía por el pueblo con Prentiss a su lado.

-¿Por qué no querías que te acercara? –Preguntó cortando el silencio.

-No quería molestar.

-No molestas. Además, no hubiese podido dormir tranquilo sabiendo que deambulabas por el pueblo con dos asesinos sueltos.

-Soy una Agente del FBI y he trabajado para la Interpol, más bien deberían ser ellos quienes deberían andarse con cuidado. –Turing rió.

-No me cabe duda, pero seguro que su novio se quedaría más tranquilo si la acerco. –Emily le miró con las cejas arqueadas.

-Esa es una manera muy poco sutil de intentar averiguar si tiene vía libre para intentar algo conmigo. –El hombre negó divertido sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-Supongo que la sutileza no es mi fuerte. –Paró el coche viendo que ya habían llegado a su destino. –Buenas noches, Agente Prentiss. –Emily le miró por un momento. Pese a su contestación el hombre seguía sonriendo de manera encantadora, así que se vio obligada a devolverle el gesto.

-Gracias por traerme, Sheriff. –Dijo saliendo del coche. –Si Sergio lo supiera seguro que dormiría más tranquilo. Buenas noches.

* * *

 **ANTIGUO PSIQUIATRICO DE REDSBORO**

Morgan emitió un gemido de dolor. La caída había sido de al menos tres metros y había perdido la consciencia. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar y al mirar arriba comprobó que su atacante había bloqueado la puerta del hueco del ascensor. Respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse. Si ya de por sí no le gustaban los ascensores, estar ahí atrapado, en ese maldito psiquiátrico le aterrorizaba. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el costado derecho y al examinarlo comprobó que estaba cubierto de sangre.

-Mierda… -Era una herida de arma blanca, no muy profunda, pero que le empezaba a preocupar. Se arrancó un trozo de camiseta y lo mantuvo presionado contra la herida. Al moverse tuvo que acallar un grito de dolor causado por una fractura en la pierna. Alcanzó su teléfono móvil e intentó marcar el número de Hotch, pero no había cobertura. Lo intentó con el resto del equipo pero no tuvo suerte. Se castigó mentalmente por no haber avisado a nadie de su fatídica idea de investigar ese siniestro edificio.

Ahora Derek estaba atrapado en una pesadilla.

* * *

 **HOSPITAL DE REDSBORO**

Reid se despertó desde el sofá que le habían habilitado en el hospital. Había pasado la noche cerca de Noah y esperaría a hablar con el médico para poder interrogarle. Al haber estado sometido a un estado emocional tan duro, le dejaron descansar y le someterían a la evaluación psiquiátrica esa misma mañana.

Lo curioso era que los resultados de la evaluación fueron totalmente normales, salvo porque siempre evitaba la misma pregunta. _"¿Por qué intentaste suicidarte?"_ Fuera como fuese, Noah Parker siempre guardaba silencio, con extrema calma ante esa pregunta.

-Quiero hablar con él. –Sentenció Reid. Al entrar en la habitación, el chico miraba por una ventana desde un sillón.

-Hola Noah, soy Spencer. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? –El chico asintió en silencio. -¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien. –Respondió secamente.

-Te traje esto. –Le enseñó un reproductor de música y unos discos de Bob Dylan que tenía en su habitación. –Pensé que aliviarían el aburrimiento que supone estar en un hospital. -El chico pareció interesado y aceptó el obsequio.

-Gracias. –Acto seguido empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales como los lugares donde el chico quería viajar o la Universidad donde quería estudiar. Reid tenía que ganarse su confianza para poder descubrir que era lo que le inquietaba tanto.

* * *

 **HOSTAL DE MARY**

Hotch bajó al comedor a tomar el desayuno preparado por la anciana dueña del hospicio. En la mesa se encontró con Dave, JJ y Prentiss.

-¿Dónde está Morgan? –Preguntó extrañado de que no estuviera con ellos.

-Seguirá durmiendo. –Contestó Dave.

-Se ha debido acostumbrar a esa habitación porque ayer la mía volvía a estar vacía. –Dijo JJ. Hotch suspiró con molestia mirando el reloj.

-Damos el perfil en media hora…

-Iré a avisarle. –Dijo la rubia levantándose de la mesa.

Al llamar a la puerta nadie respondió al otro lado.

-Morgan, tenemos que irnos. –Se extrañó al no recibir respuesta y giró el picaporte, sorprendida de que no estuviera cerrada. En la habitación no había nadie y la cama estaba hecha así que bajó junto a sus compañeros que ya la esperaban de pie. –La puerta estaba abierta y Morgan no está en su habitación.

-¿Creéis que habrá ido a la comisaría? –Preguntó Emily mientras Hotch marcaba el teléfono del moreno.

-No da señal. –Todos se miraron con preocupación. –Señora. –Dijo llamando la atención de Mary. -¿Ha visto a nuestro compañero esta mañana?

-¿Al guapo fuertote? –Hotch asintió. –Pues déjeme pensar… Creo que no le veo desde ayer en el desayuno.

-JJ ve a la comisaría por si está allí. –La rubia obedeció.

-Bien, llamaré a Reid por si sabe algo.

El resto subieron rápidamente a la habitación.

-No es propio de Morgan dejarse la puerta abierta. –Emily trataba de llamarle una y otra vez sin resultado.

-Parece que no ha dormido aquí esta noche… -Observó Dave. –Morgan no suele dejar la cama hecha…

-Pero estuvo aquí. –Agarró la camiseta manchada de café para enseñársela a sus compañeros. Dave reparó en la mitad de una chocolatina que había al lado de la ventana y todos miraron a través del cristal.

-¿Y si algo llamó su atención? –Preguntó Rossi.

-Esto no me gusta… -El nerviosismo de Emily era evidente.

-Vamos. –Hotch fue el primero en salir del hostal y dirigirse al edificio abandonado. –La verja está cerrada…

-Agentes. –Los tres se volvieron para encontrarse con Danny que sostenía en sus manos unas tenazas. –Vine a buscarles y Mary me contó que el Agente Morgan había desaparecido y le estaban buscando aquí, así que supuse que esto les vendría bien.

-Al final va a ser verdad que hasta los pueblos pequeños tienen sus ventajas… -Comentó Dave sorprendido de que la noticia le hubiera llegado tan rápido. Danny cortó la cadena y entró tras ellos.

-La puerta principal está tapiada.

-Aquí. –Prentiss les llamó al encontrar una ventana abierta por la que entraron al interior. Los tres Agentes y el joven ayudante del Sheriff caminaron con precaución con sus armas en alto.

-Este lugar da escalofríos. –Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Dividámonos.

Hotch podía sentir el nerviosismo de Danny y su respiración agitada. Le preocupaba que fuera él quien tuviera que cubrirle las espaldas, pero prefería tenerle cerca que dejarle con Dave o Prentiss.

Por su parte, Dave y Emily bajaron al sótano que parecía un laberinto más típico de una película de terror.

-Esta parte parece mucho más antigua que el resto del edificio. –Señaló Rossi.

-No quiero saber lo que hacían aquí hace un siglo… -Emily tragó saliva y se detuvo para observar un marco roto con una especie de placa en la que rezaba el nombre del lugar y la fecha de su fundación: "14 de octubre de 1842". Al girarse no vio a Rossi así que siguió andando por el pasillo durante varios minutos, oyendo el sonido de las ratas. –Dave… -Oyó una especie de alarido que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal. Tuvo la sensación de que era observada y al girarse vio una figura acercándose a ella, haciendo que se sobresaltara y tropezara con algo, chocándose de espaldas contra una mesa quirúrgica. Entonces notó cómo una mano la agarraba del brazo para que no cayera.

-¡Prentiss! –Al dirigir la linterna hacia su cara comprobó que se trataba de Hotch.

-¡Mierda, Hotch! ¡Casi me matas del susto! –Le dio un golpe en el pecho como reprimenda.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó viendo que estaba realmente asustada. –Llevamos buscándote un rato, esto es como un laberinto. ¿Estás bien?

-Lo estaré cuando encontremos a Morgan.

-¿Hotch? –Dave apareció tras ellos. –Niña, deja de darme estos sustos.

-Para susto el que me he llevado yo… -Dijo de mal humor adelantándose a ellos.

-Prentiss… -Dijo Hotch haciendo que ella se girara intentando reprimir sus instintos homicidas. –Es por allí. –Ella bufó y siguió la dirección marcada por su jefe.

En la planta baja del edificio les esperaba Danny.

-Vengan, tienen que ver esto. –Los tres se acercaron para averiguar de qué se trataba. Era un rincón donde había una cama, pero eso no era lo curioso, si no que había restos de comida al lado e incluso un barreño con algo de agua.

-Alguien ha estado viviendo aquí. –Danny se agachó con su linterna para comprobar los envases.

-Así que aquí se aloja el ladrón del que se quejaba el viejo Lionel… -Hotch recordó las quejas del hombre que golpeó con el bastón al joven policía.

-¡Chicos! –Rossi les llamó desde la planta de arriba. -¡Aquí hay sangre! –Emily y Hotch subieron corriendo con Danny detrás.

-Eso es… -Prentiss se puso en cuclillas para inspeccionar algo que llamó su atención en el suelo.

-¿Una linterna? –Preguntó Danny.

-Es de Morgan… -Aseguró Emily intentando disimular su preocupación, levantándose y dándoles la espalda a sus compañeros.

-Emily… -Rossi se acercó a ella.

-No, Dave… ¿Sabes lo que esto significa? Es más que probable que esa sangre sea de Derek. Puede que… -No se atrevió a acabar esa frase. –Insistió en que había visto a alguien aquí dentro y me reí de él…

-¿Habéis oído eso? –Preguntó Hotch con el ceño fruncido. Los demás guardaron silencio hasta que oyeron unos golpes. –Tras estos armarios hay algo.

-Parece un ascensor… -Observó Danny.

-Vamos, ayudadme a moverlo.

-¡HEY! ¡AYUDA! –Oyeron al otro lado.

-¡Morgan!

-¡DEREK!

-¡PRENTISS! ¡SACADME DE AQUÍ! –Entre todos movieron los muebles y desbloquearon la puerta. Dave se asomó para descubrir que su compañero se encontraba atrapado allí abajo.

-¿Morgan, estás bien?

-NUNCA ME HE ALEGRADO TANTO DE VER TUS ARRUGAS... –Sus compañeros sonrieron al ver que se encontraba bien, mientras Danny llamaba al servicio de Urgencias. –...PERO SACADME DE AQUÍ YA.

-Derek, ¿Estás herido? –Preguntó Emily con preocupación.

-DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ES NADA QUE UNA SONRISA TUYA NO PUEDA CURAR…

* * *

 _En el próximo capítulo_ : Siempre hay algo real detrás de una leyenda y en Redsboro hay una persona que ha estado escondiéndola tras más de veinte años... ¿Cuál es el secreto que guarda ese Psiquiátrico?

Saludos!


	9. El secreto de Benjamin Turing

_N/A: Gracias por leer y perdón por no contestaros, pero estoy sin tiempo. Me encanta leer vuestras opiniones y sí, no puedo resistirme a esos momentos hotchniss, pero sé que vosotros os gustan tanto como a mí. Espero que disfrutéis este capítulo que os resolverá muchos interrogantes._

* * *

 **Capítulo 9:** **El secreto de Benjamin Turing**

 **ANTIGUO PSIQUIATRICO DE REDSBORO**

Los servicios de Urgencias no tardaron en sacar a Morgan del hueco del ascensor.

-No vuelvas a darme estos sustos. –Prentiss se abalanzó contra él para abrazarle.

-No te ofendas princesa, pero este está siendo el abrazo más doloroso que recuerdo. –Dijo con una mueca de dolor. La morena se apartó y dejó que los servicios de Urgencias le atendieran.

-Vine en cuanto me enteré. –Turing llegó apresurado. -¿Cómo está? –Preguntó ante la mirada de preocupación de la morena.

-Se recuperará. –Contestó ella sorprendiéndose al ver cómo Turing se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por el brazo con cuidado.

-Te has cortado. –Emily observó su mano izquierda. Con la angustia del momento ni se había percatado de que tenía varios cortes, causados por el material quirúrgico contra el que chocó en el sótano. –Será mejor que te lo curen.

-No es nada… -Contestó soltándose del agarre ante la mirada desconcertada del Sheriff.

-Prentiss, deberías ir a que te miren esos cortes. –Intervino Hotch estando de acuerdo con Turing.

-¡Hey espera! ¡Antes tengo que hablar con mi jefe!

-Pero señor, ha perdido mucha sangre y es importante que le traslademos al hospital cuanto antes. –Hotch se acercó al oír las quejas de su subordinado.

-Que sí, que sí,… Hotch, escucha: el hombre que me atacó es el SUDES que mató a los Allen y a los Munroe. Es zurdo y creo que se escondía aquí para no ser descubierto, lo que implica que no es un vecino del pueblo…

-Está bien, Morgan. –Dijo cortándole. –Nosotros nos encargamos, ahora te tienen que llevar al hospital. JJ se quedará contigo. –Los sanitarios se le llevaron entre quejas.

* * *

 **HOSPITAL MEMORIAL**

-¿Sabes cómo está Morgan?

-Tiene una fractura en la pierna y una herida de arma blanca en el costado… -Reid notó la preocupación de su compañera.

-Hey, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, es solo que me siento terriblemente mal por haberme burlado de él… Quizá si no lo hubiéramos hecho, él no hubiese seguido a ese hombre…

-Claro que lo habría hecho, es Morgan. Solo fue descuidado al ir solo y no avisar a nadie, pero tú no tienes la culpa. –JJ asintió no muy convencida.

-¿Qué tal Noah?

-Le dejé desayunar tranquilo mientras esperaba noticias de Morgan, ahora volveré a hablar con él… No sé qué es pero hay algo detrás de todo esto que me inquieta…

* * *

 **COMISARIA DE REDSBORO**

-Si el SUDES estaba viviendo en el psiquiátrico y robaba comida quiere decir que no pertenece al pueblo. –Dijo el Sheriff cuando todos se reunieron en la oficina. –He reforzado la seguridad para que no salga del pueblo.

-Lo que no me explico es como una persona así ha pasado desapercibida por un pueblo tan pequeño durante este tiempo. –Dijo Rossi pensativo. –Alguien ha tenido que verle.

-¡Eso es! –Exclamó Prentiss. –Mató a las hijas de los Allen y pese a que no es de aquí pasa desapercibido.

-Olvidan que pese a todo, Redsboro es un pueblo con 10.000 habitantes, no todos nos conocemos. –Recordó Danny.

-Pero habría llamado la atención. –Explicó Emily acariciándose la mano recién vendada. –Si fuera una persona familiar que hubiera vivido en Redsboro podría pasearse por el pueblo sin miedo a resultar sospechoso.

-Garcia. –Saludó Hotch.

-¿Qué necesita, señor? –Su voz sonaba apagada.

-Garcia, no te preocupes por Morgan, le hemos visto y está perfectamente. –Respondió Dave.

-Vamos PG, ahora te necesitamos para atrapar a quien le ha atacado. –La animó Emily.

-¡Eso está hecho! –Su tono cambió a uno más vivaz.

-Necesitamos encontrar a un hombre de entre 30 y 50 años que haya vivido en Redsboro. –Empezó Rossi. –Tiene que tener alguna relación con los Doctores…

-Espera… -Hotch parecía estar librando una lucha interna por sacar algo en claro. –El psiquiátrico… Garcia, busca información acerca del psiquiátrico de Redsboro…

-Lo cierto es que ya busqué, pero apenas hay información. Era un centro psiquiátrico que acogía a enfermos de todo el condado, permaneció abierto casi 150 años y se cerró a principios de los noventa, pero no se especifica la causa.

-Fue por cuestiones presupuestarias. –Aclaró Danny.

-Por lo visto hubo varias denuncias por maltrato a los pacientes, pero todos los documentos relacionados con el caso desaparecieron.

-¿Cómo que desaparecieron? –Preguntó Hotch con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento señor, esto es muy raro, no hay nada más. Ni siquiera hay listas de pacientes o personal. Es como si todo lo relacionado con ese sitio se hubiera esfumado… -Todos miraron al Sheriff que no parecía encontrarse precisamente bien.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? –Hotch le miró con dureza.

-El Doctor Munroe trabajó varios años en el psiquiátrico. –Dijo tratando de buscar algo entre sus bolsillos.

-¿Por qué no nos dijo eso antes?

-No pensaba que fuese relevante. –Prentiss recordó algo.

-¿Trabajó el Doctor con el padre de Debra Allen? –Turing asintió.

-El padre de Debra, Henry Hale, fue el último director del hospital. –El hombre se giró hacia su ayudante. –Escucha Danny, necesito que me traigas un paquete de tabaco…

-Pero señor…

-Ve. –Ordenó tajante. El chico salió ante las miradas escépticas de los Federales.

-Sheriff, ¿Qué hay de cierto en la historia que rodea al Psiquiátrico? –Preguntó Hotch notablemente molesto porque el hombre no hubiera compartido esa información antes.

-Recibimos varias denuncias del centro y se hizo una investigación. Los pacientes eran maltratados y descubrieron que se les encerraba en las habitaciones de los sótanos si sus comportamientos se... desviaban...

-Pero eran enfermos, no delincuentes. –Garcia sonaba indignada. –Y aunque lo fueran, no tenían derecho a tratarles así. –Hotch la reprendió para que dejara hablar al Sheriff. –No, señor. –Su voz sonaba furiosa. –Eso no se le hace a la gente. La policía está para proteger al pueblo no para tapar las injusticias que otros cometen.

-Tiene razón. Nadie merece ese trato. Al final pagaron justos por pecadores. –Se sentó apoyando los antebrazos sobre las rodillas con la mirada perdida. –El 20 de abril de 1991 hubo una revuelta entre los pacientes y se reunieron en la planta baja para denunciar las condiciones a las que se veían sometidos, aprovechando que era el día de las visitas para causar más revuelo. La situación se puso tan tensa que llamaron a la policía. Entonces, un paciente que no llevaba mucho en el centro arremetió contra los oficiales violentamente y entre el caos le arrebató el arma a un policía, iniciando un tiroteo que se saldó con tres muertos: el causante del disturbio, un policía y otro paciente.

-¿Cómo sabe todo eso si no consta en ningún archivo? –Preguntó Dave, imaginándose la respuesta.

-Porque yo fui el policía al que ese loco le arrebató el arma. Fueron mis balas las que mataron a mi compañero.

-Tengo un parte de defunción de ese día. –Anunció Garcia. –Danniel Guildford, muerto en acto de servicio por un disparo en un altercado con un ladrón.

-¿El padre de Danny? –Preguntó Dave.

-¿Pero porque no consta nada más? ¿Por qué se tapó ese hecho?

-El director del psiquiátrico y el Sheriff de entonces estuvieron de acuerdo en tapar todo el escándalo. –Explicó con voz ronca. –Era mala publicidad para el pueblo y el cuerpo de policía se metería en problemas por no haber puesto remedio a la situación antes.

-¿Taparon tres asesinatos por publicidad? –Hotch le fulminó con la mirada.

-En aquel momento solo quería proteger al pueblo. –Replicó cabizbajo.

-No, quería proteger sus intereses.

-¿Y las familias de las otras víctimas? –Preguntó Emily. Turing se levantó pensativo.

-Ronald Murphy, el hombre que mató a Guildford no tenía nada más que una hermana que simplemente reclamó el cuerpo.

-Sheriff… -El hombre ignoró la llamada de Dave.

-Ni siquiera hizo preguntas. Era un hombre con muchos problemas mentales así que supongo que su hermana se sintió aliviada…

-Nunca me dijo el nombre del asesino de mi padre… -Turing se giró para descubrir a Danny, que acababa de llegar y sostenía en sus manos un paquete de tabaco. –Dijiste que el asesino de mi padre era un delincuente, no un enfermo… -Por primera vez, la mirada del pelirrojo cambió.

-Lo siento Danny. Si Murphy no me hubiera arrebatado el arma…

-¡Me ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo! –La rabia brillaba en los ojos azules del chico, que de repente parecía más mayor. –Era mi padre, tenía derecho a saber cómo murió.

-Ahora no es momento, hijo. –Intervino Rossi tratando de calmarle. –Tenemos que atrapar al SUDES cuanto antes. –El chico miró al Sheriff con dureza y guardó silencio.

-¿Qué pasó con el otro paciente muerto? –Preguntó Emily.

-El Dr. Munroe y el Sheriff de entonces se encargaron de ese asunto, a mí no se me permitió conocer esa información. Yo ni siquiera supe su nombre, solo que su muerte fue accidental y que no era un vecino del pueblo.

-¿Quién era el Sheriff por aquel entonces?

-Anthony Hudson.

-¿Sigue en el pueblo? –Turing negó con la cabeza.

-Murió de un ataque al corazón hace un par de meses. –Informó Garcia adelantándose al Sheriff. –Le hicieron un homenaje tras su muerte.

-Y justo el SUDES vuelve al pueblo y empieza a matar… -Murmuró Dave.

-Yo tampoco creo que sea coincidencia. –Hotch estuvo de acuerdo. –Garcia, busca casos de enfermos mentales en los pueblos cercanos. Habla con los centros y pregunta si hubo algún traslado al Psiquiátrico de Redsboro antes de 1991.

-Sí, señor. –La analista cortó y se puso manos a la obra.

-Sheriff, necesito que me dé los nombres que conozca de los implicados en el tiroteo del psiquiátrico para protegerles. –Turing escribió varios nombres en el papel que le ofreció Hotch.

-Un segundo. –Interrumpió Emily. –Dijo que era el día de las visitas. ¿Las familias estuvieron presentes durante el tiroteo?

-El personal del Psiquiátrico apartó a los pocos familiares que había para que no presenciaran el altercado… No lo recuerdo bien, todo era un caos.

-Hotch, deja que lleve al Sheriff en el psiquiátrico. Quizás el SUDES estuvo allí. –Hotch meditó un momento. Podían sacar algo importante del interrogatorio, pero después de lo que acababan de descubrir no solo no se fiaba de Turing sino que temía que el SUDES, al verse acorralado, cambiara su forma de actuar.

-Dave, que Danny te ayude a proteger a estas personas. –Dijo tendiéndole el folio. –Yo iré con Prentiss. Ahora sabemos que el Sheriff es una víctima potencial para el SUDES.

* * *

 _En el próximo capítulo : A veces los lugares guardan más fantasmas de los que pensamos. ¿Los recuerdos serán un presagio de muerte o de esperanza? _

No olvidéis dejar un review.

Saludos!


	10. Fantasmas del pasado

_**N/A**_ : Hola de nuevo. Muchas gracias por leer y tomaros la molestia en dejar un comentario. Me reconforta que esta historia larga, al margen de las que ya tengo, os esté gustando. ¿Qué mejor manera que empezar el último mes del año que con un nuevo capítulo? Este es probablemente mi capítulo favorito, pronto descubriréis por qué...

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Fantasmas del pasado**

 **HOSPITAL MEMORIAL**

-Le digo que no es nada, tengo cosas importantes que hacer. –Gritaba Morgan a una enfermera. La mujer se dio la vuelta y le miró con cansancio y algo de enfado.

-Agente Morgan, es la última vez que le digo que guarde silencio y me deje hacer mi trabajo.

-Y yo le digo que estoy bien. –JJ vio que la mujer estaba al borde de darle un guantazo a Morgan, que ya llevaba veinte minutos protestando.

-Tiene una fractura en la pierna y varias contusiones, además de una herida de arma blanca…

-¡Sé lo que tengo! Pero no es grave. –La enfermera se acercó amenazante y le puso la mano en la pierna fracturada, ejerciendo presión sobre ella. Morgan jadeó de dolor, o quizás de miedo… JJ no lo tenía claro.

-Como le tenga que decir otra vez que se calle, le prometo que va a desear volver a ese hueco del ascensor… -JJ disimuló una sonrisa y observó cómo Morgan por fin dejaba que la mujer hiciera su trabajo, curándole las heridas superficiales.

-Qué carácter… -Murmuró cuando se marchó a atender a otro paciente que había llegado de un pueblo vecino. -¿Sabes algo del caso?

-Hablé con Rossi mientras esa amable enfermera te atendía.

-¿Amable? –JJ le explicó los avances que habían hecho en el caso. –Sabía que ese tipo escondía algo… -La rubia arqueó las cejas.

-A ti lo que te pasa es que te molesta que Emily coquetee con Turing en lugar de contigo.

-No soy tan simple… Además, yo solo tengo ojitos para mi babygirl. –Ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice y JJ sonrió con un brillo travieso alzando su teléfono móvil.

-¿Quieres hablar con ella? –Morgan cogió el teléfono y buscó el número de Garcia.

-Hola Preciosa. –Saludo con una sonrisa espléndida.

-Hey… ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó con un tono de ternura.

-Mejor ahora que oigo tu voz. –Garcia rió coqueta.

-Aw… tu siempre tan encantador…

-Lo mismo no dices eso cuando vuelva a Quantico y tengas que cuidarme… Por aquí dicen que soy muy mal paciente…

-Eso es porque nadie te sabe dar los cuidados mejor que yo. –JJ salió de la habitación mientras dejaba que ese par hablaran, encontrándose con Reid.

-¿Sabes algo de Noah?

-Ahora voy a entrar a hablar con él. ¿Cómo está Morgan?

-Quejándose y coqueteando con Garcia. –Reid sonrió.

-Esa es buena señal. –El médico le indicó a Reid que en breves podría entrar a la habitación de Noah Parker.

-Ve, yo voy a echarle un vistazo a Morgan. No me extrañaría que le estuviera incitando a Garcia a tomar algún tipo de represalia contra su enfermera.

Reid entró en la habitación de Noah. Estaba sentado en el sillón escuchando la música de Bob Dylan.

-Hola Noah, ¿Qué tal estás? –El chico tenía los ojos rojos y la mirada perdida. Reid decidió no comentar nada al respecto. –Espero que la música haya aplacado tu aburrimiento.

-Sí, gracias.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-Bien. –Respondió secamente.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó? –El chico apagó la música y bajó la cabeza.

-¿Tú también me vas a preguntar por qué intenté suicidarme? –La frialdad de su mirada congeló a Reid por un segundo.

-No. Solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para escucharte.

* * *

 **ANTIGUO PSIQUIÁTRICO DE REDSBORO**

Hotch, Prentiss y el Sheriff traspasaron el cordón policial, dónde todavía vigilaba uno de los hombres de Turing. Era curioso pero ahora que Hotch sabía lo que había sucedido en ese lugar, le daban aún más escalofríos.

-La Agente Prentiss le hará un interrogatorio cognitivo por si recuerda algo que pueda sernos de ayuda. –Explicó Hotch. –No se preocupe, no le dolerá. – _"Aunque debería…"_

-Claro, que no. Yo nunca haría daño a nadie, a menos que sea un SUDES, claro. –Bromeó con el objetivo de que Turing se relajara.

-El perímetro lo aseguró la policía, pero estaré cerca vigilando el interior. –Emily asintió y observó cómo desaparecía de la sala.

-¿Está segura de que esto podría ayudarnos a encontrar al SUDES? –El hombre parecía asustado por revivir aquello otra vez. Ella asintió.

-No te preocupes Ben, yo estaré contigo. –Las palabras de Emily parecieron calmarle. –Ahora cierra los ojos. –Turing obedeció. –Acabas de llegar al Psiquiátrico. ¿Quién está a tu lado?

-Guildford.

-¿Qué oyes? –Las cejas del Sheriff se fruncieron en una mezcla de confusión y esfuerzo. Se tomó unos segundos.

-Gritos.

-¿Quién grita?

-No lo sé, mucha gente. –Respondió con nerviosismo.

-Está bien, ¿Son gritos de rabia o de miedo?

-Están... protestando… Murphy y otros pacientes están increpándole algo al Director.

-¿El padre de Debra? –Turing asintió y dio dos pasos hacia delante.

-Las enfermeras se están llevando a unos pocos a una sala.

-¿Son pacientes?

-No, van vestidos de calle. Son los familiares.

-¿Qué más? ¿Qué está pasando en el Hall?

-Hay muchos pacientes, el Dr. Munroe y el Director intentan calmarle. Solo somos tres policías. El Sheriff, Guildford y yo.

 _"Vamos a acabar con esto de una vez por todas"_ Sentía como si estuviese oyendo la voz del Sheriff Hudson en ese momento.

 _"No seas muy duro Ben, esta gente está enferma, bastante mal les han tratado ya"_ Las palabras de Danniel Guildford resuenan en su cabeza.

-Intentamos controlar la situación, pero los gritos aumentan. Alguien arroja algo contra el Sheriff Hudson y le hace una brecha. Creo que ha sido Murphy.

 _"¡Deberíais protegernos! ¡No uniros a ellos!"_

 _"¡Ya está bien, sacad vuestras armas!" Ordena Hudson con la intención de asustar a los pacientes y reestablecer el orden._

-Pero entonces… Murphy es más rápido y me arrebata el arma tirándome al suelo.

 _"¡Eh! ¡Alto!"_

Turing se estremeció hasta sentir la mano de Emily en su brazo.

-Tranquilo, estoy contigo. –Ante el gesto, el hombre pareció tranquilizarse y siguió con los ojos cerrados.

-Dos disparos. Murphy dispara a Guildford dos veces en el pecho. Todo el mundo grita y Murphy vuelve a disparar contra nosotros mientras yo veo caer a mi compañero. Cuando llego a su posición ya está muerto…

-¿Qué más ves? ¿Qué hace Murphy? –El hombre volvió la cabeza en dirección a un ventanal.

-Intenta escapar. El Sheriff le dispara, pero la bala le da a otro paciente. La gente corre en dirección a la salida. Murphy vuelve a disparar pero no da a nadie y finalmente Hudson le abate de un tiro.

-¿El hombre que recibe la bala perdida está vivo?

-Agoniza en el suelo.

-¿Qué aspecto tiene?

-Mediana edad. Parece tan frágil… Sangra mucho… Intenta acercarse al ventanal… Un momento… Al otro lado del ventanal hay alguien.

-¿Quién es? ¿Le reconoces?

-No... Es un niño. –El hombre abrió los ojos. –Un niño… ¿Crees que es el SUDES?

-Puede ser… ¡Hotch! –Gritó para que volviera al hall. –Lo has hecho muy bien.

-Gracias por quedarte a mi lado. –Emily le sonrió.

-Es mi trabajo. –Turing bajó la cabeza.

-Siento haberles ocultado este tema. Si hubiera sabido que guardaba relación con el caso os lo habría contado.

-Lo sé. Yo nunca te he juzgado. –El Sheriff la miró agradecido. –Además, todos guardamos secretos.

-¿Incluso tú? –Preguntó con las cejas arqueadas.

-Incluso yo. –Contestó con una sonrisa que se le borró en cuanto se percató de un detalle. -¿Dónde está Hotch?

La sonrisa del Sheriff desapareció por completo y su mirada se oscureció. Lo que Emily no sabía era que una figura desconocida estaba parada detrás de ella con un arma apuntándola…

El recuerdo de la muerte de su compañero acompañaba los sueños de Benjamin Turing desde hacía más de dos décadas. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de llegar y agarrar su mano mientras moría. Por eso, ver frente a él esa figura le causó tanto miedo. Se volvía a repetir. De nuevo en ese lugar se encontraba frente a un hombre que esta vez tenía ventaja. Y de nuevo era otra persona la que tenía todas las de perder, pero esta vez Turing sí que supo reaccionar e hizo lo que creía correcto.

Prentiss no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Al ver la mirada del Sheriff supo lo que sucedía, pero éste la empujó con rapidez antes de que un disparo resonara entre esos muros abandonados. Turing se había precipitado contra Emily apartándola de la trayectoria de la bala y recibiéndola en su lugar. Ambos cayeron al suelo y Emily se arrastró tras un mueble, posicionándose para apuntar con su arma al SUDES justo antes de que volviera a disparar y corriera hacia la salida. Dos disparos más se oyeron en el exterior. Al ver que el policía de guardia no entraba en el edificio imaginó que había caído.

Emily vaciló al ver al Sheriff herido, pero decidió que era más importante salvar la vida de Turing que correr tras el SUDES. Se acercó al hombre tendido en el suelo, maldiciendo la situación.

-Agentes heridos en el antiguo psiquiátrico. –Dijo cogiendo el walkie. –Necesito atención médica urgente.

-La ayuda está en camino. –Respondió una voz al otro lado.

-Ben… -Le llamó al comprobar sus heridas. La bala había impactado contra su pecho y había mucha sangre.

-Para ir siempre por delante, esa no la has visto venir… -Dijo con una sonrisa irónica antes de dejar escapar un gemido de dolor.

-Mierda… ¡No te vayas! Yo me he quedado contigo, no puedes irte. –Taponó la herida con sus manos. –¡Hotch! -¡HOTCH! –Gritó desesperadamente mirando a su alrededor.

Las lágrimas luchaban por salir y no pudo evitar que un par se le escaparan al pensar que si Hotch no había acudido a su llamada era porque algo realmente malo le había pasado.

* * *

 _En el próximo episodio_ : Los héroes caen... ¿Sobrevivirá Turing o morirá en los brazos de una impotente Emily? ¿Qué le habrá sucedido a Hotch? ¿Seguirá con vida?

Tenéis todo el derecho a odiarme... yo que vosotros lo expresaría en forma de review...

Saludos!


	11. In Memorial

_**N/A** : Perdón por la tardanza pero esta semana no he tenido tiempo de publicar antes. Ya sabéis, fechas duras... Por eso admito que no tengáis tiempo de dejar reviews, aunque me sigue haciendo ilusión leeros. Este capítulo os lo dedico a Nathaniel y SakuraAli. Gracias por tomaros tiempo en comentar y un abrazo. Ahora descubriréis el destino de Turing... _

_A todos, gracias por leer._

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: In Memorial**

 **ANTIGUO PSIQUIÁTRICO DE REDSBORO**

Emily sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho. No solo Turing se moría en sus brazos, sino que desconocía el estado actual de Hotch. La imagen de su cuerpo tendido en el suelo acudió a su mente y tuvo que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para no dejar escapar un sollozo de desesperación. El miedo y la impotencia empezaban a apoderarse de ella, pero no podía dejar que Turing lo viera; eso no ayudaría en nada.

-Hey… Me gustas más cuando sonríes…

-Aguanta por favor, están de camino. –La sangre brotaba de la herida sin cesar, ajena a las súplicas de Emily. Se quitó la chaqueta y la presionó contra el origen de la hemorragia.

-Dile a Danny que me perdone. – Sus ojos color arena se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. –Nunca se lo he dicho, pero le quiero como a un hijo.

-Podrás decírselo tú mismo. -Respondió apartando la mirada.

-Por favor... Díselo... -Insistió a punto de cerrar los ojos.

-Te prometo que se lo diré, pero no mueras. –Dijo antes de volver a gritar el nombre de su jefe.

-Ve a buscarle, Emily. –Su voz sonaba cada vez más débil. Emily se sentía terriblemente impotente. –Por mí no puedes hacer nada.

-Te prometí que me quedaría contigo. –Cogió su mano y la apretó. –Además, Hotch está bien. Sé que lo está… -Pero no lo estaba. Si lo estuviera habría acudido a su llamada desesperada. No había oído ningún disparo previo, pero tampoco un grito o una llamada de auxilio, y teniendo en cuenta que el SUDES solía matar con un cuchillo se empezaba a temer lo peor.

Las sirenas empezaron a acercarse a su ubicación. Apenas habían tardado en responder a la llamada, pero esos pocos minutos parecían horas.

-Ya vienen, te pondrás bien.

-Gracias por quedarte. –Los ojos de Turing terminaron por cerrarse pese a las súplicas de Emily. Al poco tiempo Danny y Rossi, seguidos de un sanitario, irrumpieron en el hall con sus armas en alto.

-¡Aquí! –Los tres se acercaron rápidamente. –Tiene una herida de bala en el pecho; no hay orificio de salida y está perdiendo mucha sangre. –Explicó antes de apartarse para dejarle hacer su trabajo al sanitario y salir corriendo en dirección a donde había visto a su jefe por última vez. –Dave, tenemos que encontrar a Hotch. No sé nada de él. –Empezó a recorrer con rapidez el lugar obviando la temerosa mirada de Rossi que reaccionó en cuestión de décimas llamando a Garcia.

-Garcia, no dejes de llamar a Hotch. Tenemos que encontrarle. –Ordenó sin dar más explicaciones. -¡Dividámonos! –Danny asintió y subió al piso de arriba.

Emily bajó las escaleras rápidamente, como si algo la guiara hasta ese lugar. Recorrió los pasillos con su linterna y pistola en alto hasta que escuchó el sonido de un teléfono. Entonces corrió por el pasadizo subterráneo hasta toparse con el cuerpo de Hotch apoyado contra una pared.

-¡Está en el sótano! –Emily se agachó junto a él para comprobar su estado. Tuvo que gritar varias veces para que la oyera. –Hotch, ¿Estás bien? –Le tocó el brazo y se agachó junto a él para comprobar que tenía una brecha profunda en la cabeza y varios golpes en la cara. –Háblame… ¡Hotch!

-Estoy bien. -Respondió tras varios intentos de su subordinada. -¿Estás herida? –Preguntó todavía confundido, viendo que estaba llena de sangre. –Escuché varios disparos y que me llamabas. –Ella le ayudó a levantarse pasando el brazo de Hotch por sus hombros.

-Creía que estabas… -Carraspeó intentando ocultar su angustia. –Hoy ya me has dado dos sustos de muerte, como haya un tercero me encargaré de ti al estilo ruso. –Hotch sonrió, pero luego se percató de las lágrimas aún presentes en su pálido rostro.

-¡Aaron! ¿Estás bien? –Dave se acercó corriendo con gesto preocupado. Hotch asintió como respuesta.

-El SUDES estaba escondido en los pasadizos. –Emily sintió un escalofrío al recordar la sensación de estar siendo observada cuando visitó ese siniestro laberinto subterráneo. Seguro que encontró un buen escondite que pasó desapercibido para la policía, al fin y al cabo el SUDES conocía ese lugar mejor que ellos. –Oí una voz y la seguí, pero me golpeó por sorpresa. Apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Creo que se llevó mi arma. –Miró a Emily que aún le sujetaba. -¿Le habéis detenido?

-No, disparó a Turing y escapó. No pude hacer nada.

-¿Cómo está? –Prentiss bajó su mirada.

-Mal.

-Vamos a arriba, te tiene que ver un médico. Y como te quejes seré yo quien te golpee esta vez. –Amenazó el más mayor dándole el relevo a su compañera.

-Está bien, Dave, pero antes encárgate de que el SUDES no pueda salir del pueblo.

* * *

 **HOSPITAL MEMORIAL**

JJ interrumpió la conversación de Reid con Noah para explicarle lo que había sucedido.

-Ahora tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana. –Reid se percató de que a Noah no pareció hacerle gracia la interrupción.

-¿Cómo está Hotch? -Preguntó ya fuera de la habitación.

-Viene de camino, pero lo de Turing no pinta bien. –Cuando se acercaron a la camilla de Morgan, éste estaba a punto de ser estrangulado por la enfermera.

-¡Le digo que no se puede marchar así como así!

-Con una silla de ruedas me apaño, si quiere la pago de mi bolsillo.

-Morgan, deja de protestar, en tu estado no eres de gran ayuda, así que asúmelo. –Sentenció JJ haciendo que la enfermera sonriera orgullosa.

Una camilla entró con rapidez con un sanitario empujándola.

-Neumotorax en el pulmón izquierdo causado por arma de fuego. Le hemos estabilizado pero ha perdido mucha sangre.

-Vamos directos a quirófano. –Respondió un médico.

Las cejas de Morgan se fruncieron en señal de desconcierto.

-¿Ese era Turing?

-Escucha Morgan… -Pero antes de que pudieran dar explicaciones apareció Hotch en una camilla con Prentiss siguiéndole cubierta de sangre.

Ahora sí, a Morgan le dio igual su estado físico y se bajó de su cama cojeando detrás de sus compañeros, sujetándose la herida del costado con una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué mierda ha pasado? –Preguntó enfadado porque no se le informara de la situación.

-El SUDES disparó a Turing, mató a otro agente e hirió a Hotch. –Explicó la morena.

-Yo estoy bien. –Aclaró Hotch anticipándose a sus preguntas. –Prentiss, ponles al corriente mientras me cosen la herida. –Ordenó antes de que se lo llevaran.

-¿Estás bien Em? –Le preguntó JJ con aire de preocupación.

-Sí. –Respondió mirándose las manos como si no fuera consciente hasta ese momento de que estaba cubierta de sangre. Entonces levantó la mirada y buscó a su alrededor. -¿Cómo está Turing?

-Acaba de entrar al quirófano con un neumotórax en el pulmón izquierdo. –Le explicó Reid. Emily asimiló la información. -¿Dónde está Rossi?

-Fue con Danny a bloquear todas las salidas del pueblo y reorganizar las patrullas.

-¿Ya ha vuelto a levantarse? –Morgan puso una mueca de disgusto ante la voz aguda proveniente de sus espaldas.

-¡Le dije que no me voy a quedar tumbado mientras mis compañeros persiguen a un asesino! –La mujer miró al grupo reparando en Prentiss.

-¡Dios mío, muchacha! ¿Te encuentras bien? –Dijo apartando a Derek que de no ser por Reid casi se cae al suelo.

-Sí, no es nada, solo sangre del Sheriff. –Contestó mirando la cara de odio de Morgan.

-En cuanto a ti… -La enfermera se giró para enfrentar al moreno que cambió su expresión por una más sumisa. –Al menos deja que te traiga una silla de ruedas. –Morgan no esperaba eso y alzó las cejas sorprendido.

-Gracias.

-Empezaba a creer que no era capaz de soltar una palabra amable… -Murmuró la mujer yendo a por la silla.

-Lo mismo digo. -Susurró Morgan como contestación.

-El SUDES estuvo en la revuelta del psiquiátrico.

-¿Fue un paciente?

\- No. Turing recuerda a un niño presenciando el tiroteo desde fuera. Creemos que es el hijo del otro paciente que murió.

-Tiene sentido. –Dedujo Reid. –Mató a Debra como venganza. Por culpa de Henry perdió a su padre y al no poder vengarse ahora de él porque está muerto, ha acabado con lo que más quería: Debra, su hija.

-Mató a las hijas de Debra porque se vio reflejado en ellas, para ahorrarles el trauma de ver a sus padres muertos como le pasó a él. -Opinó Morgan.

-Tenemos que descubrir la identidad de su padre para encontrarle… -Dedujo JJ al tiempo que Morgan se sentaba en la silla de ruedas.

-¿Cómo vamos a encontrarle si quienes sabían la identidad de ese hombre están muertos y no hay ningún archivo del Psiquiátrico?

-Podríamos interrogar al Alcalde de entonces. –Sugirió JJ.

-Perdonen…

-¡Dios! Juro esta vez que ni siquiera me he movido. –Replicó Morgan exasperado.

-No es eso… -Le dirigió una mirada reprendiéndole y cambió al tono amigable que había usado antes con Prentiss. -¿Hablaban de lo que pasó en los 90?

-Señora, estamos trabajando… -La avisó Morgan.

-¿Sabe usted algo que nos pueda ayudar? –Preguntó JJ antes de que la enfermera tuviera tiempo de insultar a su compañero.

-Trabajé allí unos meses. –Declaró captando la atención de todos.

-¿Estuvo durante el incidente? –La mujer negó con la cabeza haciendo que todos resoplaran decepcionados.

-Me trasladaron al Hospital semanas antes. Pero les oí hablar de un niño y me llamó la atención. Verán, en el hospital no estaba permitida la entrada de niños, dado que no era un ambiente recomendable para ellos. –Todos la escucharon con atención. –Sin embargo recuerdo que pillaron a un niño en las instalaciones un par de veces.

-¿Sabe a quién iba a visitar? –Preguntó Emily esperanzada.

-No recuerdo su nombre… Lo cierto es que allí les tratábamos como números, más que como personas… -Dijo con evidente vergüenza. –Lo que sí recuerdo es el pueblo del que provenía el paciente porque mis abuelos eran de allí: Curbont.

-Curbont está a 60 kilómetros al noreste. –Informó Reid sacando el móvil.

-Garcia, necesito que busques a un hombre de entre treinta y cuarenta años que fuera tratado por algún tipo de trastorno mental a finales de los años 80 - principios de los 90 en el pueblo de Curbont.

-Rápida como Flash, mi querido Doctor. –La analista tecleó. –Hay un problema, en los 90 Curbont no tenía hospital, se inauguró en 2002.

-Muchos de los pacientes que llegaban al Psiquiátrico venían directamente a que el Dr. Allen les hiciera una evaluación. Su reputación era muy reconocida durante esos años. Así que es probable que acudieran directamente al Psiquiátrico.

-Volvemos a estar en otro callejón sin salida. –Se quejó Morgan.

-Esperad un momento. –La voz de Garcia les interrumpió. –Si pasa desapercibido por el pueblo es porque resulta familiar, ¿no es así?

-Así es, preciosa.

-Por lo que tuvo que vivir en Redsboro durante esa época. Así que busco personas que antes de 1991 se mudaran de Curbont a Redsboro y voilá. –Esperó unos cinco segundos mientras los demás permanecían expectantes. –Este encaja en el perfil: Jason Goode, 31 años. Aquí dice que su padre falleció debido a un paro cardíaco (cosa que pasaré por alto debido a que manipularon el acta de la muerte de su padre) y su madre por sobredosis cuando él tenía 16. Vivió varios años en Redsboro. Actualmente no hay una propiedad a su nombre. Y por supuesto ya tenéis su foto en vuestros teléfonos.

-El SUDES se ha visto obligado a huir. Ahora no tiene un escondite y no le quedan víctimas de las que vengarse. –El moreno estuvo de acuerdo.

-Tenemos la ventaja de que conocemos su identidad y de dónde es. ¿Si creyerais que estáis a salvo a dónde huirías?

-A casa. –Contestaron todos a la vez.

-¿Pero cómo va a salir de Redsboro si las salidas están vigiladas? –Se preguntó JJ. Reid sacó un mapa que llevaba en su bandolera y sonrió.

-Garcia, ¿A qué se dedicaba el padre de Goode?

-Fue... minero durante quince años.

-Hay una mina que atraviesa la montaña al Este. –Dijo el joven genio señalando el mapa.

-Llamaré a Rossi, debe estar cerca. –Avisó JJ.

-Lo siento Morgan, creo que te toca esperar junto a Hotch. –Le dijo Emily antes de hacerle un gesto a Reid para marcharse.

-¡Doctor Reid! –Spencer se volvió para ver al médico que trataba a Noah Parker.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es Noah. Acaba de confesar el asesinato de Josh Baker y su familia.

* * *

 _En el próximo capítulo : ¿Qué motivos impulsan a un chico a matar a su mejor amigo? La UAC tendrá un cara a cara con el SUDES, pero quizás el sitio suponga una desventaja para ellos._

 _Ya se van atando cabos. El martes nueva actualización. Un saludo_


	12. En la oscuridad de la mina

_N/A: Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios: Nathaniel, Francesca, Sakura, Vania y Alice. Perdonad por no contestaros uno por uno pero ando tan liada que apenas tengo tiempo de publicar, pero me hace mucha ilusión leeros :D Y gracias también a los que seguís esta historia desde las sombras. Ahí va otro intenso capítulo que espero os guste._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: En la oscuridad de la mina**

 **HOSPITAL MEMORIAL, HABITACIÓN DE NOAH PARKER**

-Es Noah, acaba de confesar el asesinato de los Baker. –Tanto Reid, como Prentiss y Morgan miraron al médico con la expresión descompuesta. Pese a las sospechas de Reid y el resto, no entendían por qué un chico como Noah Parker mataría a su mejor amigo. No había una razón aparente.

-¿Cómo? –Reid parecía estar buscando indicios de que su declaración fuera cierta, como si fuera un ordenador cotejando cientos de datos a la vez.

-Simplemente he entrado a visitarle y lo ha dicho, como si se tratara de una simple travesura… Creo que debería hablar con él. –Morgan y Prentiss asintieron.

-Tú te has ganado su confianza. Ve. –El Doctor acompañó a Reid a la habitación de Noah.

-Hola Noah. –El chico respondió tan secamente como siempre solía hacerlo. –El Doctor Johnson me ha dicho que tienes algo que decirme. –Parker le miró con una frialdad que le heló la sangre. –¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? –El adolescente siguió mirándole sin siquiera inmutarse.

-Yo les maté.

-¿A quiénes? –Preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

-A Josh y su familia. –Reid se sentó en una silla poniéndose a la altura de la cama en la que permanecía tumbado.

-¿Por qué? –No contestó. -¿Por qué les mataste Noah? –Insistió pero no obtuvo respuesta. -¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Entré en su casa y les maté. –Respondió dejando a Reid atónito. No lo mostró, pero estaba sorprendido. Ese chico no mostraba signos de ser un sociópata y la falta de detalle le hacía pensar que tampoco era un psicópata. Sin embargo, Spencer sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¿A quién mataste primero?

-Al señor Baker. Le apuñalé tres veces. Sabía cómo colarme en la casa, ya lo había hecho más de una vez para ver a Josh, así que no supuso ningún problema. Luego fui a por la señora Baker, que se despertó y gritó, así que le corté el cuello. Y luego maté a Josh.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Simplemente lo hice.

Reid tenía miedo, pero no por una historia de fantasmas o por estar frente a un asesino de 15 años, sino porque no le entendía. Noah era un chico inteligente que quería salir de ese pueblo para conocer mundo, era un chico normal con los problemas típicos de los adolescentes, pero nada más. Los análisis de psiquiatría no mostraban que tuviera ningún trastorno mental y habían descartado la posibilidad de que sufriera un trastorno múltiple de la personalidad. Y sin embargo había matado a su mejor amigo sin ninguna razón. Ponerse en la mente de un asesino era complejo, pero era el trabajo de Reid; y sin embargo, tras interactuar con el chico, no lograba entender que hubiera cometido tal crimen.

-¿Cómo supiste los detalles del crimen de los Allen? Copiaste el modus operandi, pero los detalles no salieron en la prensa.

-Clara me lo dijo. Vio la información en el ordenador de su tío y nos lo comentó a Josh y a mí. –Ahora sabía de donde se había filtrado la información de los primeros asesinatos.

-¿Fue por ella? ¿Por Clara?

-No. –Bajó la mirada con tristeza. –Ella me odiará cuando se entere.

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? –El chico volvió a encogerse de hombros.

Reid cambió de táctica hablando con él de su relación con Josh. Noah hablaba de él con cariño, como si de verdad hubiesen sido amigos; y sin embargo, cuando volvía a preguntarle el porqué, el chico volvía a decir lo mismo. El joven Doctor llamó al médico y le explicó lo que le había contado, para luego pedirle que le hiciera determinadas pruebas.

-Quiero hacerle la prueba del detector de mentiras. Noah ha accedido. –Afirmó Reid. –He llamado a la comisaría de Philadelphia y traen uno de camino. Tardará unas cuatro horas.

* * *

 **HOSPITAL MEMORIAL, URGENCIAS**

Hotch salió de su cortina con la cabeza vendada. El dolor era fuerte pero convenció a la enfermera de que le diera el alta; por suerte era más dócil y afable que la enfermera jefe a la que odiaba Morgan...

-¿Dónde está el resto? –Preguntó confundido al ver solo a Morgan con cara de pocos amigos sentado en una silla de ruedas. Al fijarse se percató de que su mano estaba esposada a la camilla.

-JJ y Prentiss se han marchado. –Hotch frunció el ceño por haberse quedado atrás. –Han descubierto la identidad del SUDES y creen que se dirige a una mina por la que piensa escapar, así que van a interceptarle. –Acto seguido le explicó lo que habían descubierto minutos antes.

-¿Y Reid?

-Noah acaba de confesar el asesinato de los Baker, así que está interrogándole. –Treinta minutos fuera de combate y se enteraba de que los dos casos estaban resueltos… Hotch empezaba a pensar que ese pueblo conspiraba contra él…

-¿Por qué estas esposado a la camilla? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Es esa enfermera, Hotch… -Confesó mirando a su alrededor para evitar que le escuchara. –Creo que me odia… -Al ver la cara de Morgan, por primera vez en lo que llevaba en Redsboro tuvo ganas de reír, aunque no lo manifestó debido a la situación en la que se encontraban.

-¿Cómo está el Sheriff? –El moreno inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se la frotó con expresión abatida.

-Oímos que entró en parada justo antes de que JJ y Prentiss se fueran. –Hotch bajó la mirada al recordar lo que Emily le había contado de camino al hospital. –Creo que han logrado reanimarle porque aún siguen en el quirófano.

-Espero que salga de esta.

-Y yo… Prentiss parecía afectada. –Recordó con aire de preocupación.

-Turing recibió la bala por salvarla. –El moreno cerró los ojos sabiendo cómo se sentiría su compañera y dio un puñetazo a la camilla.

-¡Mierda! ¡Odio estar aquí sentado sin poder hacer nada! –Exclamó lleno de rabia e impotencia.

Hotch vio llegar a la hermana y la sobrina de Turing que parecían desconsoladas tras hablar con una enfermera.

-Yo también.

* * *

 **MINA A LAS AFUERAS DE REDSBORO**

Rossi observaba a Danny conducir. Desde hacía un par de horas parecía otro, su mirada había cambiado y podía sentir su rabia, pero también sabía que le entristecía el estado del Sheriff. El chico pareció darse cuenta de que le observaba y carraspeó incómodo.

-La mina no está muy lejos de nuestra posición, no tardaremos en llegar.

-Bien. Cuando lleguemos aparcaremos el coche a una distancia prudente para atrapar a Goode. Los refuerzos esperarán a la salida de la mina. Es imposible que la atraviese en tan poco tiempo; de hecho dudo que haya llegado a la entrada. –Dijo sabiendo que la única manera que tenía de moverse era a pie y que el ataque al Sheriff había sido hace poco más de una hora.

-Dentro de nada oscurecerá, espero haberle atrapado antes. –Soltó un par de palabrotas para referirse a Goode.

-Danny, no quiero que cometas ninguna locura.

-No lo haré, yo no soy como él. –Dijo sin quitar la vista a la carretera. No tardaron en llegar cerca de la mina y subieron con precaución hasta la entrada. Esperaron ocultos entre los matorrales hasta que vieron aparecer una figura. –Ahí está. –Susurró Danny. Al ir a adelantarse una rama se quebró y el criminal supo que no estaba solo, así que echó a correr y se adentró en la mina antes de que tuvieran tiempo de dispararle.

-Está atrapado. –Dijo Dave antes de sentir vibrar su móvil. Al ver que era Prentiss lo cogió sin bajar la guardia. -¿Qué ocurre?

-Dave, vigila a Danny. –Frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su amiga.

-Tranquila, hemos acorralado a Goode. Ya no tiene escapatoria.

-Entonces con más razón. Goode solo busca venganza y Danny es el hijo de uno de los policías que permitieron lo que pasaba en el psiquiátrico.

-Agente Rossi. ¿Qué hacemos? –Dave colgó y levantó su arma.

-Jason Goode, salga despacio con las manos en alto. Conocemos tu identidad y la salida está bloqueada. No tienes escapatoria. –Gritó sujetando con firmeza su arma. –Todo ha acabado. Turing está muerto. –Dijo lanzándole una mirada a Danny. –El psiquiátrico está cerrado, ya nadie más pasará por lo que pasó tu padre. La verdad ha salido a la luz y los implicados pagarán por lo que hicieron.

El hombre no tardó en asomarse con las manos en alto, en las que portaba las pistolas de Hotch y Morgan.

-¡Suelta las armas! –Poco a poco bajó las armas y las dio una patada para apartarlas lejos de sí mismo. Se quedó parado con la cabeza gacha.

-¡De rodillas! ¡Y con las manos en la cabeza! –El hombre miró a Danny desafiante, pero obedeció su orden. Rossi se acercó a detenerle, pero la rapidez de Goode y la inexperiencia de Danny se volvieron en su contra.

Goode empujó a Dave y sacó un cuchillo de su pantalón presionándolo contra su garganta con fuerza. Lo único que David Rossi vio antes de sumirse en la oscuridad fue la cara de pánico de Danny.

* * *

 **CARRETERA NORESTE**

Prentiss y JJ se acercaban a la posición de Rossi.

-Debí de quitarme toda esta sangre antes de venir. –Dijo Emily mirándose las manos y la camiseta.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó la rubia sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

-Yo no soy la que murió por un compañero. –Contestó cabizbaja.

-Esa bala no era para ti, Emily. Turing lo sabía. El SUDES tenía claro su objetivo y Turing solo hizo lo que cualquiera en su lugar habría hecho.

-Lo sé… -Acabó admitiendo. –Es solo que no me quito la imagen de Turing muriendo en mis brazos y la angustia que sentí… -En ese momento vieron el coche patrulla en el que debían ir Danny y Rossi aparcado tras unos matorrales.

-Vamos. –Mientras corrían a la entrada de la mina oyeron dos disparos, que las hicieron correr aún más deprisa.

* * *

 **MINA A LAS AFUERAS DE REDSBORO**

Dave sintió el cuchillo presionando su garganta antes de que Goode le diera un fuerte golpe en la mano para que soltara su arma. Le arrastró con violencia unos metros hacia el interior de la mina donde todo estaba oscuro.

-¡Déjale! ¿Me quieres a mí, verdad? –Se estremeció al ver la silueta de Danny soltando su arma.

-¡Danny, no hagas ninguna locura! –Goode apretó aún más el cuchillo contra su garganta a modo de advertencia, haciendo que sintiera un hilo de sangre recorriendo su garganta.

-Ese hombre no tiene nada que ver, fue mi padre quien consintió que maltrataran al tuyo. –Rossi se quejó ante la provocación de Danny. El chico se fue acercando, dejando la pistola a sus pies. –Dave sabe que yo nunca hago locuras.

Rossi captó la señal del chico y al sentir como Goode aflojaba un poco la presión del cuchillo le propinó un codazo seguido por un cabezazo que le desestabilizó. Danny se precipitó fuertemente contra el SUDES, arrastrando a Dave con él también. El forcejeo fue tremendamente confuso. Rossi cayó de espaldas y rodó hasta un hoyo. Con la mano que no le dolía logró agarrarse torpemente a una de las cuerdas que lo precintaban; no sabía lo que ese agujero medía, pero al oír caer las piedras desprendidas pudo notar que había varios metros de caída.

Goode le propinó un puñetazo a Danny e intentó apuñalarle, pero el pelirrojo fue más rápido y le golpeó con una piedra en la cabeza. El SUDES soltó el cuchillo al caer de espaldas pero una vez en el suelo alcanzó la pistola de Danny. Por suerte, el chico evitó que le disparara agarrando la pistola. Dos disparos sonaron en la cueva haciendo que algunas rocas se desprendieran y todo se llenara de hollín.

Mientras, Rossi intentaba no caerse por ese maldito agujero. Con su mano derecha dañada por el golpe de Goode, le resultaba casi imposible mantenerse agarrado. La mano le dolía demasiado, tenía hollín en los ojos y no encontraba apoyo con los pies. No quería llamar a Danny para no suponer ninguna distracción, así que intentó agarrarse con su mano buena como pudo.

Danny logró que Goode soltara la pistola y volvieron a enzarzarse en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡Alto! –Al oír los gritos provenientes del exterior, Goode vaciló y salió corriendo.

Rossi creyó oír la voz de JJ y en ese momento pensó que sería la última voz que oiría, pero una mano le agarró con fuerza.

-¡Deme la mano! –Sonrió internamente al oír la voz del pelirrojo.

-¡Dave aguanta! –Gritó Emily enfocándoles con una linterna. Dave se balanceó y atinó a agarrar la mano del joven ayudante del Sheriff.

-¡Te tengo! –Le subió con algo de dificultad. Al notar el suelo bajo sus pies, Dave suspiró de alivio. -¿Está bien Agente Rossi? –Le preguntó el chico. Oyó a Prentiss salir corriendo.

-Hijo, creo que después de esto, me puedes llamar Dave. –Ambos respiraron agotados.

JJ seguía los pasos del SUDES con su pistola y linterna en alto. El terreno era peligroso y caían rocas por culpa de los disparos de hacía unos minutos. De repente la rubia sintió un fuerte golpe en la pierna que la hizo caer y Goode se abalanzó contra ella. Su pistola cayó a su lado y sintió como su cabeza golpeaba contra el suelo. Las manos de Goode agarraron su cuello haciendo que empezara a sentir que le faltaba el aire. Miró a su lado intentando alcanzar la pistola.

-¡Alto!

La luz de la linterna de Emily cegó a Goode justo al tiempo que JJ alcanzaba el arma y lograba dispararle en el tórax. Al sentir que aflojaba su agarre y caía sobre ella tosió. Emily llegó rápidamente y la ayudó a apartar el cuerpo sin vida de Goode.

-Está muerto. ¿Estás bien? –JJ asintió. –Salgamos de aquí, no es seguro. –Dijo al ver la cantidad de polvo y rocas que se desprendían. Emily ayudó a su amiga a levantarse y se reunieron con Dave y Danny en el exterior. Rossi suspiró aliviado al verlas salir.

-No te ofendas, hijo, pero no te hace una idea de las ganas que tengo de salir de este pueblo…

* * *

 _En el próximo capítulo : ¿Revelará Noah las razones por las que mató a Josh y su familia? Los malos no son los únicos en hacer confesiones. _

_Ya solo quedan dos capítulos! Un review nunca sobra ;) Saludos!_


	13. Despertar

_**N/A:** Mil gracias por seguir leyendo y dejar un comentario. ¡Os adoro! Siento la espera pero ayer no tuve tiempo de publicar. En cuanto a la fecha en la que saldrá SIN SALIDA... ¡La semana que viene publicaré el primer capítulo! Posiblemente el miércoles. Así que allí os quiero leer. Esta historia ya se acaba y la verdad es que me da algo de pena, porque lo veo como un capítulo de la serie que podría gustar mucho a los espectadores, aunque a lo mejor cojee un poco en el aspecto psicológico de los SUDES. Eso ya lo dejo a vuestro criterio. Espero que os guste._

.

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Despertar**

 **HOSPITAL MEMORIAL, SALA DE URGENCIAS**

Morgan y Hotch vieron llegar a sus compañeros al hospital. El líder de la Unidad se acercó a ellos al ver el lamentable estado en el que se encontraban. Morgan hizo el amago de acercarse pero olvidó que estaba esposado a la camilla.

-Maldita enfermera del demonio… -Murmuró zarandeando la camilla.

-¿Estáis bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? –Lo cierto era que Prentiss le había llamado para decirle que habían abatido a Goode y que en cuanto llegara la policía irían directos al hospital, pero en ningún momento le comentó que llegarían en esas condiciones: además de estar todos cubiertos de hollín y tierra, el chaleco de JJ y parte de su cara estaban manchados de sangre; Dave se sujetaba una mano vendada y tenía varios cortes por la cara y el rosado rostro de Danny estaba llena de golpes. Prentiss parecía ser la única que volvía prácticamente igual a como salió del Hospital, lo cual la dejaba hecha un desastre pero prácticamente ilesa.

-¿Pero es que no van a dejar de llegar heridos? –Dijo la enfermera acercándose a ellos. -¡Dios mío, Danny! ¡Parece que te han molido a palos! –Exclamó al ver la sangre y los moratones en el rostro del chico.

-No es nada, Lana, solo unos golpes. –Respondió con amabilidad. –Atiende antes a los Agentes. ¿Sabes algo del jefe? –Preguntó con un atisbo de esperanza.

-Lograron reanimarle pero todavía están en quirófano.

-¿Estáis bien? –Preguntó Morgan. Al verle esposado a la camilla arquearon las cejas.

-Ya veo que por fin una mujer ha logrado enderezarte. –Se burló Dave. La enfermera se cruzó de brazos mostrando una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Lo mío me ha costado. –Acto seguido los tres heridos pasaron a la sala de curas para que la mujer hiciera su trabajo, dejando atrás a Hotch, Prentiss y al encadenado Morgan.

-Prentiss, ven conmigo. –Ordenó Hotch haciendo que la morena le mirara interrogante. –Y tú no te muevas. -Advirtió a Morgan con una sonrisa jocosa.

-No podría… -Murmuró con mala cara alzando su mano esposada.

Hotch condujo a Emily a un cuarto de baño con la intención de que no se topara con la familia de Turing.

-La enfermera me ha dicho que puedes usar esta ducha del personal médico. Lo único que he podido conseguirte es un uniforme de enfermera. –Emily pareció sorprendida, pero luego sonrió.

-Seguro que esto no es lo que Derek entiende por un "uniforme de enfermera". –Hotch negó divertido al ver que había vuelto a hacer gala de su humor habitual. –Gracias.

-¿Estás bien?

-Lo estaré después de quitarme toda esta sangre y hollín de encima. –Dijo sentándose en el banco para descalzarse. Al ver que no se iba le miró extrañada. -¿Qué pasa? –Hotch tomó asiento a su lado.

-Emily, siento no haber podido hacer nada en el psiquiátrico.

-No fue culpa tuya, Hotch. -Respondió apoyando los antebrazos en las rodillas.

-Sí lo fue, no tenía que haberme alejado de ti. Os expuse al enfrentarme solo al SUDES.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que el SUDES seguía allí después de haber inspeccionado el edificio y tenerlo custodiado? No puedes culparte por eso.

-Igual que tú no puedes culparte porque Turing recibiera la bala. –Ella agachó la cabeza.

-No lo hago. Es solo que… -Pareció arrepentirse de lo que iba a decir.

-¿Qué? –Emily alzó la cabeza y Hotch pudo ver cómo le brillaban los ojos.

-No puedo olvidar la sensación que tuve cuando no respondías. –Se miró las manos aún manchadas de sangre. –Siempre te estamos llamando, siempre gritamos tu nombre durante los casos y tú siempre respondes a esa llamada. Y sin embargo hoy no lo hiciste. No sabía si seguías con vida, creía que estabas muerto…

Hotch la miró afligido. Sabía que había tenido miedo, pero no imaginaba que fuera hasta tal punto. Él también lo había tenido pero, debido a su estado de semiinconsciencia, cuando se quiso dar cuenta tenía a su compañera delante de él.

Hotch la observó detenidamente, orgulloso del respeto y devoción que su subordinada acababa de demostrar con esas palabras y tras un momento sujetó su mano, la que no tenía vendada, y la apretó levemente para reconfortarla. El gesto pilló por sorpresa a Emily y el desconcierto se reflejó en su rostro hasta que desvió la mirada.

-Creo que no soportaría la idea de no volver a ver tu cara de cascarrabias… -Hotch se quedó atónito frente a esa confesión. No tenía claro si era producto de la tensión emocional por la que Emily había pasado o se trataba de la declaración más extraña que le habían hecho nunca. No pudo evitar sonreír conmovido.

-Está bien, ya ha pasado. –Aunque al principio vaciló, decidió pasar un brazo por detrás de su espalda para atraerla hacia sí y ofrecerle su apoyo. Emily descansó la cabeza en su hombro y estuvieron en silencio varios segundos hasta que ella se incorporó para mirarle.

-¿Cómo está tu cabeza?

-Me duele más que me hayas llamado cascarrabias. –Ambos rieron con complicidad.

-Creo que no es necesario que supervises mi ducha. –Bromeó ella como señal para que la dejara sola.

-Voy a ir a ver qué tal le va a Reid. –Dijo yendo hacia la puerta. –Si necesitas algo llámame; te prometo que esta vez sí acudiré.

* * *

 **HOSPITAL MEMORIAL, HABITACIÓN DE NOAH PARKER**

Reid observaba por la cristalera, como el Doctor le hacía unas pruebas rutinarias a Noah. Pese a la insistencia de Hotch para que descansara, prefirió pasar la noche en el hospital cerca del chico. Morgan había dormido en Urgencias, aún convaleciente por su herida en el abdomen. Para fortuna del moreno, Danny logró convencer a la enfermera de que le quitara las esposas.

El pelirrojo también pasó la noche en el hospital esperando noticias sobre el estado de Turing. Emily le acompañó durante esas largas horas. La operación terminó de madrugada con éxito, aunque no pudieron extraer la bala, que permanecía alojada a pocos centímetros de la columna vertebral. Tanto Danny como Emily respiraron más tranquilos desde entonces.

-Turing saldrá adelante. –Le anunció Hotch. Reid se alegró al oír la noticia, de verdad que se alegró, pero no se quitaba de la cabeza a ese chico.

-¿Cómo ha ido la prueba del detector? –Preguntó JJ llegando donde se encontraban, con un café en las manos. Reid agradeció el gesto y tomó un buen sorbo. Rossi se había encargado de hacerle las preguntas y él mismo había repetido el test de nuevo, pero con el mismo resultado.

-Dice la verdad. No ha dudado en ningún momento. –Explicó sin quitarle la mirada de encima al chico. –No contesta cuando le preguntamos por qué lo hizo, pero tampoco miente acerca de lo demás. No hay un motivo… -Pero eso no era lo que más le escamaba… Era que cuando le preguntó si se arrepentía de haber matado a Josh contestó que no con una frialdad que le helaba la sangre. –No lo entiendo… Goode tenía un motivo, pero esto… Era su mejor amigo y de repente le mató... –JJ le miró apenada.

-Spence… A veces no hay razones… No siempre podemos entender el mal… -Reid miró a su amiga. Quizás tenía razón, pero se negaba a pensar que no hubiera una lógica detrás de aquel crimen.

* * *

 **HOSPITAL MEMORIAL, SALA DE ESPERA**

Según salió del interrogatorio, Dave se pasó por la sala de espera. Prentiss dormía en un asiento tapada con la chaqueta del ayudante del Sheriff y Danny estaba sentado frente a ella, apoyando los codos en las rodillas. Su mirada se perdía en el infinito hasta que sintió la presencia de Rossi.

-Agente Rossi. –El chico se levantó. -¿Cómo está su mano? –Dave la alzó mirándola.

-Creo que va a ser la mejor excusa para ahorrarme el papeleo cuando vuelva a Quántico. –El joven sonrió levemente. –¿Cómo está Turing?

-Todavía sigue en observación, pero se recuperará. –Se movió incómodo. –Siento lo que pasó en la mina, por mi culpa el SUDES le arrastró hacia el interior.

-También fue mi culpa, no debí confiarme aunque Goode se rindiera. –El chico volvió a sentarse mirándose las manos. –¿Tú cómo estás?

-No lo sé. Resulta que el hombre al que he admirado tanto tiempo me ha estado mintiendo toda mi vida acerca de la muerte de mi padre. No sé si podré volver a confiar en él...

Rossi le observó detenidamente; parecía haber cambiado en solo unas horas. Ese muchacho con cara de niño le había salvado la vida y ni siquiera parecía consciente de ese hecho. Danny había descubierto todas las mentiras detrás de la muerte de su padre y lo que le preocupaba era no poder volver a confiar en el hombre a quien tanto admiraba. A Dave le resultaba enternecedor y realmente humilde.

-Hace un par de horas pasé por la comisaría; vi una foto de grupo de hará unos veinte años. Un joven Turing aparecía al lado de un hombre pelirrojo con mirada amable. –El chico le miró interesado. –Eres la viva imagen de tu padre, Danny. Creo que Turing ve a su viejo amigo en ti. Él se culpa por su muerte y cada vez que te mira recuerda ese momento. –Por la cara que puso el muchacho, Dave supo que no había pensado en ese punto. –No digo que ocultarte la verdad estuviera bien, pero a veces los errores nos persiguen de por vida y tomamos ciertas decisiones para protegernos tanto a nosotros mismos como a nuestros seres queridos. –El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. El Hospital estaba muy tranquilo y lo único que se oía en esa sala era la tranquila respiración de Prentiss mientras dormía.

-¿Sabe? Ahora entiendo por qué vende tantos libros.

* * *

 **HOSPITAL MEMORIAL, SALA DE OBSERVACIÓN**

Ante la confesión de Noah Parker y la resolución de ambos casos, planearon el vuelo para primera hora de la tarde. Reid había vuelto a hablar con Noah pero salió frustrado de la sala por no poder entenderle.

Por su parte, Morgan descansó bajo la atenta mirada de la _"enfermera del demonio"_ , como él la había apodado. JJ se quedó junto a él, más por no volver al hostal frente al psiquiátrico que porque él lo necesitara. Por supuesto, nunca lo admitiría.

En cuanto a Prentiss, esperó al medio día para visitar a Turing. Había pasado la noche en el Hospital para recibir noticias y cuando supo que estaba bien, el cansancio acumulado le venció y se quedó dormida en esos incómodos asientos. Cuando Dave la despertó, logró convencerla para que fuera al Hostal a descansar y cambiarse. Emily tuvo que admitir que su amigo tenía razón; además, prefería su ropa al uniforme de enfermera que llevaba en esos momentos.

Cuando llegó a la habitación donde se encontraba Turing se encontró con su ex-mujer, que no parecía estar de muy buen humor.

-Hola, Karen. –La mujer le devolvió el saludo cordial. -¿Qué sucede?

-No sé a quién se le escapó lo de la confesión de Noah Parker y Ben se ha enterado. No puede recibir ese tipo de noticias hasta que no se recupere. Entre eso y la muerte del Oficial Merton, el Doctor ha tenido que aumentarle la dosis de tranquilizantes.

-Vaya… -En ese momento se arrepintió de estar allí. –Entonces creo que será mejor que me marche.

-¿Bromea? Ha preguntado por usted varias veces. Como no compruebe que se encuentra bien con sus propios ojos creo que no se quedará tranquilo. –Dijo cruzándose de brazos. Emily asintió. –Discúlpeme, tengo un asunto que atender.

Al entrar en la habitación, Turing la observó y cambió su expresión de mal humor por una totalmente distinta. Se intentó incorporar con algo de torpeza, hasta que ella se acercó para ayudarle a que estuviera más cómodo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti cuando vuelvas a Quántico? –Preguntó quitándose la mascarilla de oxígeno. Su voz sonaba todavía débil y ronca, haciendo evidente que le costaba un buen esfuerzo hablar.

-Coquetear con otra y recuperarte. –Respondió devolviendo la sonrisa. –¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Tengo una bala alojada a escasos centímetros de la columna. Definitivamente, he estado mejor. –Respondió tras toser un par de veces. Emily le colocó la máscara.

-No deberías hablar tanto, estás muy débil.

-¿Cómo está el Agente Hotchner? –Preguntó haciendo caso omiso de su consejo.

-Sufre una ligera conmoción, pero se recuperará. Siento lo del Oficial Merton. –El hombre inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Al sentir la tristeza en su mirada, Emily decidió decirle las palabras que le habían llevado a esa habitación. –Gracias por salvarme la vida.

-Era mi deber. –Se movió incómodo en la cama y cambió de tema. –Voy a dejar el tabaco; resulta que a mis pulmones no les conviene "esa mierda". –Recordó con una sonrisa para volver a ponerse la mascarilla.

-Me alegra saber que se empezará a cuidar. –Emily comprobó que se le hacía tarde. –Creo que es hora de que me vaya. Nos queda un buen camino hasta el aeropuerto. –Turing suspiró decepcionado.

-Es una pena que tengas que irte tan pronto. –Cogió aire. –Cuando estás cerca me resulta más fácil la idea de dejar de fumar. –Dijo entrecortadamente. –Ahora no sé qué será de mí… -Emily le sonrió con ternura, se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla que alteró su frecuencia cardíaca, cosa que hizo que ambos miraran el monitor cardíaco con curiosidad.

-Seguro que sale adelante. –El Sheriff la miró embelesado.

-Agente Prentiss, dele las gracias al resto del equipo por su ayuda en el caso. Redsboro siempre les acogerá con los brazos abiertos.

-Creo que la próxima vez le toca a usted visitar Virginia.

-Quizás lo haga, aunque a lo mejor Sergio se molesta si la intento acaparar. –Emily hizo un gesto mostrando que le divertía el tema.

-Creo que le molestará más a mi jefe que a Sergio. –Dijo caminando hacia la puerta. –Al fin y al cabo, Sergio se conforma con que le mantenga bien alimentado y acaricie su lomo cuando se tumba en mi regazo. –Emily sonrió al ver la cara de desconcierto de Turing. –Cuídate, Ben. Hasta otra.

-Adiós, Emily.

* * *

 _En el próximo capítulo_ : _Un jefe debe cumplir con su deber, y más cuando se trata de sus subordinados. Vuelta a Quantico._

¿Y bien? Turing al final no era tan malo, es solo que me gusta despistar. En cuanto a Noah, es probable que os decepcione su historia, pero lo cierto es que la escribí así porque está basada en un caso real que sucedió en un pequeño condado de USA. Lo cierto es que no se el nombre, pero lo vi en un programa documental que echan en España y me resultó muy interesante. Lo he buscado pero no doy con él. Decidme lo que os ha parecido y no olvidéis que queda un último capítulo que cierra la historia.

Y considerad ese Hotchniss mi regalo de Navidad para vosotros.

 ** _Que tengáis una FELIZ NAVIDAD. Un fuerte abrazo._**


	14. Rumbo a Quantico

_**N/A**_ : _Mil gracias a los que habéis llegado hasta aquí y especialmente a los que siempre comentáis. De nuevo repito que el caso de Noah está basado en un hecho real y he querido respetarlo porque era lo que me parecía interesante de esa historia. Incluso la llamada que le hace Clara Holden a Emily fue real y el chico trató de suicidarse aunque nunca dijo el por qué. Por desgracia no recuerdo el nombre del caso ni el programa concreto, pero si lo encuentro lo publicaré en una nota al final del fic. El caso del psiquiátrico es totalmente propio. Y aquí tenéis el cierre de este fic que tanto he disfrutado escribiendo. Espero que os guste._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Rumbo a Quantico**

El Jet salía de Scranton, a poco más de una hora de Redsboro. Hotch miró por la ventanilla dirigiéndole un último vistazo al pueblo. Cierto era que estaba deseando salir de allí, pero eso no quitaba que fuera un lugar precioso.

Danny les acompañó al Aeropuerto para despedirse.

-Ha sido un placer, Agentes. –Les ofreció su amable sonrisa, ya marca de la casa. –Muchas gracias por todo. –Estrechó la mano de cada uno, pero vaciló al toparse con la mano vendada de Rossi. Así que, para sorpresa del mayor, le dio un abrazo que Dave respondió con algo de incomodidad.

-¿Hablarás con Turing? –Le preguntó tras apartarse de él.

-Sí, aunque creo que necesitaré algo de tiempo. –Confesó con pesar.

Ambos observaron como Reid ayudaba a Morgan (que no paraba de quejarse) a subir al jet. Nunca un caso había dejado una estampa así: JJ con varias magulladuras en la cara y moratones en el cuello causados por el intento de estrangulamiento del SUDES, Hotch con una buena brecha en la cabeza, Morgan con la fractura en la pierna y la puñalada en el costado, Prentiss y él con una mano vendada… Él la derecha, ella la izquierda; aunque lo de ella eran cortes y lo suyo una fractura. El único que había salido sin recibir ningún tipo de daño era Reid, al menos en el apartado físico, porque era evidente que no estaba bien. Y como ya sabía Danny, esas heridas tardaban más en cicatrizar.

-Todos lo necesitaremos.

-Ha sido un honor, Dave. –Rossi se alegró de que por fin le llamara por su nombre. –Buen viaje. –Una vez subieron en el jet Dave se sentó en frente de Hotch.

-Al final va a resultar que te has encariñado con Danny. –Observó al ver la media sonrisa que se le formaba al mirar por la ventana. Su amigo tenía razón. Danny era un buen chico y aunque a veces pecara de ingenuo tenía potencial, era noble y le resultaba entrañable. -¿Estás bien? –Preguntó al ver que se quedó callado.

-Sí. –Resolvió rápidamente. –Ha sido un caso duro y cada uno se lleva sus propias heridas, pero yo estoy bien, quizás no sea conmigo con quien debas hablar. –Apuntó observando a Morgan, que no hacía nada más que discutir con JJ.

Hotch esperó a que el avión despegara y se acercó a su subordinado.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.

-Morgan, no deberías atormentarte por haber seguido al SUDES. Tomaste una decisión y te equivocaste.

-Ese error casi me cuesta la vida. –Hotch no pudo evitar mirar a Emily con algo de culpa. Lo habitual hubiera sido que le echara la bronca de su carrera profesional, pero no podía reprenderle cuando él mismo había obrado de una forma similar; no era justo y a decir verdad, no era lo que Derek necesitara en ese momento.

-Al menos no arriesgaste la vida de otra persona. –Ambos callaron. –Sabes lo que pienso al respecto, pero tienes que superarlo. –Morgan asintió.

-Tuve tanto miedo… Fue como estar en una pesadilla.

-Seguro que no es la vez que más miedo has pasado. –Morgan lo meditó un momento y entonces recordó esa vez que tuvo que sacar una bomba de un hospital de Nueva York, de la vez que secuestraron a Reid o dispararon a Garcia. Luego pensó en El príncipe de la Oscuridad y finalmente se le vino a la memoria una imagen que nunca borraría, esa en la que veía morir a Emily en sus brazos.

-No. –Hotch le miró con complicidad. –Porque aunque estuviera solo, no había más vidas en peligro.

-Ahora descansa, aprovecha que no tienes a esa encantadora enfermera del hospital pendiente de ti. –Bromeó haciendo que riera.

Hotch se levantó rumbo a la cocina donde se encontraba JJ.

-¿Qué tal tu cabeza? –Le preguntó al verle acercarse.

-Ha tenido días mejores. ¿Tú cómo estás?

-Bien. –Respondió tocándose la garganta instintivamente.

-He hablado con Morgan y parece que a partir de ahora será mejor paciente. Solo espero que dejes de culparte por tu broma. –Pareció sorprendida por su apreciación y luego desvió la mirada apenada.

-Me burlé de él y de sus miedos y eso le llevó a ese psiquiátrico…

-Conoces a Morgan, sabes perfectamente que aunque no os hubierais burlado él hubiese ido tras esa figura.

-Pero debí creerle.

-Todos debimos; sin embargo, estaba asustado y condicionado por la leyenda. –La rubia asintió cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Sabes? Creo que al final, todos pasamos miedo en Redsboro. –Hotch estuvo de acuerdo. –Verás la cara que pone Strauss cuando nos vea a todos aparecer lesionados... –Dijo con una graciosa mueca.

-Creo que va a ser la única consecuencia buena de todos estos golpes.

-Sin duda. –Concluyó la rubia antes de volver a su asiento.

Hotch se giró al escuchar abrirse la puerta del aseo.

-Hey. –Sonrió al encontrarse con Emily. –¿Ejerciendo la labor de psicólogo del equipo?

-Es parte de mi trabajo. –Contestó metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. -¿Hablaste con Turing? –La observó atentamente mientras ella se acercó a la pequeña nevera a por una botella de agua.

-Sí, tardará en recuperarse pero estará bien. –Respondió parándose ante él. –Me parece que le costará lo de dejar de fumar, pero creo que lo conseguirá.

-Parecía tener bastante en cuenta tu opinión, así que seguro que hará caso de tu consejo. –Emily frunció el gesto levemente.

-Eso espero porque si no tardará más en recuperarse. –Dijo antes de esbozar una sonrisa. –Además, dice que tiene muchas ganas de visitar Virgina y no podrá viajar hasta que no esté recuperado. –Hotch no supo que decir en ese momento y se quedó ahí plantado mientras ella pasaba a su lado y le daba la botella de agua a Morgan, ocultando una satisfactoria sonrisa de triunfo.

Tras un momento Hotch salió de la pequeña cocina y casi por inercia se sentó frente a Reid, que se encontraba solo al fondo del avión.

-¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó el joven genio al ver su expresión ligeramente descompuesta. Hotch reaccionó y volvió a su gesto habitual.

-Es la conmoción… que todavía me dura. –Respondió señalándose la cabeza. Ahora era el turno del caso más complicado. Reid arqueó las cejas ante su respuesta. -¿Cómo estás?

-Hoy vi cómo Clara se enteraba de que Noah había matado a los Baker. –Bajó la mirada y continuó. –Primero negaba que eso pudiera ser cierto. Hizo todo lo posible por ver a Noah y cuando lo consiguió, con solo mirarle lo supo. Supo que él había matado a su mejor amigo. Estaba destrozada.

-Reid…

-No es eso, Hotch. –Dijo adelantándose a sus palabras. –No es que no soporte que Noah haya matado a Josh… Es que no dejo de pensar en los gritos de Clara preguntándole por qué lo había hecho y la mirada de Noah... Ni si quiera le contestó. No hay ni una razón ni un porqué. Fue consciente de lo que hizo y no se arrepiente, pero no tenía una razón para matarle y no sufre ningún trastorno mental. Eso es lo que me inquieta, Hotch, que no logró entenderle. Podría tratarse de un trastorno de personalidad limítrofe que todavía no se haya diagnosticado o...

-Reid. -Le llamó para que dejara de hablar. -No puedo decir nada que vaya a eliminar tu confusión. Si hay una razón detrás de todo esto, algo que se nos escapa, no lo sé; pero lo que sí sé es que es peor la obsesión que el propio miedo. –Spencer asintió pensativo.

-Hotch, Garcia dice que necesita hablar contigo. –Le avisó JJ abriendo el portátil y conectando con la analista en Quantico. Todos se miraron expectantes por si tenía algo de información que aportar sobre Noah Parker.

-¿Qué pasa preciosa? –Preguntó Morgan extrañado.

-No es contigo con quien quiero hablar, mi dulce ángel de chocolate. ¿Dónde está el jefe?

-Aquí, Garcia. ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Te parece normal no avisarme del peligro que habéis pasado todos? –Sonaba furiosa.

-Garcia, teníamos un caso…

-No, señor, ahora te toca escucharme a mí. –Hotch guardó silencio ante el tono extrañamente serio de Garcia. –Casi os matan a cada uno de vosotros en ese maldito pueblo… salvo a Reid, quizás, pero ese no es el punto… -Todos se miraron sorprendidos menos Hotch que no le quitaba ojo a la pantalla. –Y no eres capaz de llamarme para ofrecerme unas palabras tranquilizadoras. Como líder indiscutible de la Unidad deberías haberme llamado y contado lo que estaba pasando ¡Estuve diez minutos sin saber si estabas vivo o muerto! –Un abrupto silencio se hizo presente en el jet.

-Lo siento, Penelope. –Atinó a decir. –Siento que siempre tengas que estar al otro lado esperando a que volvamos sanos y salvos. –La pelirroja pareció calmarse un poco.

-Bien, señor, porque ahora estoy muy enfadada, así que colgaré y espero que esto no repercuta en mi trabajo.

-Garcia, haces el trabajo más difícil del equipo. Nunca lo cuestionaría, dijeras lo que me dijeras.

-Bien. Pues aprovecho para decirle que sonría más o se le va a quedar cara de ogro. –Dijo antes de apagar la conexión. Hotch se quedó mirando la pantalla en negro y le pareció escuchar varias risas reprimidas en torno a él.

-¡Qué carácter! –Exclamó Dave rompiendo el hielo, claramente divertido.

-¿Me acaba de decir que se me va a quedar cara de ogro?

Primero Prentiss le decía que era un cascarrabias y ahora Garcia le soltaba aquello. Sus compañeros le miraron y rieron divertidos. Ahora hasta Reid sonreía y al verle se le escapó una sonrisa con un aire incrédulo y no le parecieron tan malas las palabras de la analista.

Su equipo había pasado por un caso particularmente duro para cada uno de ellos, habían pasado miedo y habían sido heridos, tanto física como mentalmente; pero al verles en ese momento supo que se recuperarían. Al fin y al cabo era su trabajo.

* * *

 _"No es valiente aquel que no tiene miedo, sino aquel que sabe conquistarlo" Nelson Mandela_

* * *

 _ **N/A** : ¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido el fic? ¿Es digno de la serie? ¿Queréis más casos? ¿Propuestas? Solo digo que la idea de que Turing visite a Emily me parece interesante... No dudéis en dejar un **REVIEW** para darme vuestra opinión, ya sea buena o no, que si habéis llegado hasta aquí no os cuesta nada ;)_

 _¡Hasta pronto!_


End file.
